RWBY tale of the Black swordsman
by Sonicdudes2000
Summary: this is a story about a black swordsman from a distant land with his son go across the kingdoms or remnant to gather items of important and fulfill his wife final wish. but will Guts past come to haunt him and will history repeat with his son.
1. Chapter 1 the Calm before the Storm

**Chapter 1 the calm before the storm**

Every time he closes his remaining eye, he remembers the event he rather soon forget. Him falling down into a black liquid. His vengeance, the reason for his Infernal Fury, was out of his reach. Guts descend down the black substance, like a rock in water. The darkness surrounded him. The beast within was about to be let loose at last.

Femto looked away, thinking that the swordsman has finally been bested. As he starts to count his chickens before they are hatched, a demonic roar of rage and explosion of force blasting out of the liquid that he once was submerged in. The demon god turns around ready to end this swordsman's painful existence. But the creature he turns to was no longer a man; He was a force of nature. Guts brought down his sword with great speed and strength, and he cleaves Femto's left hand. Blood blasted from the wound as Femto howled in pain.

Femto stumble back in shock, and fear!? A mere mortal put fear in a god. Guts landed in front of Femto and look up at him, his Z shape eyes burn with a dark red fire that would consume this world and turn it to ash. A thought hit the demon god, a mortal that has slain mighty demons has now become a demon himself, or at least something like it. What monster have they created?

Guts looks at his sword, and he tosses it off the tower and charges at Femto. Causing the two were falling, about to be greeted by the ground. Guts wakes up. The dream that has been dogging won't yield and let him move on, but no one can honestly be free from past sins.

So Guts got up and head to the shower and get dressed, to start a new day in this strange world he now calls home. After drying from his shower, he put on his Cannon arm. The old metal arm was still good, but age was showing its toll on it. But he was not quite ready to get rid of it.

Guts puts on a black shirt with a short sleeve for the arm with the prosthetic arm and a long sleeve for the other hand. Guts also wore black combat pants. The swordsman also wore a black fingerless glove on his remaining hand. Cyan did say he look like he was part of a rock band. Guts never understood what she meant until she brought him to one, he was inlightened on that day.

He checks himself in the mirror to see how he look. After the last 12 or so years on Remnant, he did not look much different. For a bit, he had a beard and facial hair. Cyan made fun of him for it, and he honestly did not like it, so he shaved it. The only real change in his appearance was the white spot in his hair was more prominent. After he was sure he looked fine, he exits his and Cyan's room.

Guts walk down the hall to the stairs; he passes his son's room. He was likely up since the door was open. The day his boy was brought into this world which was a day Guts treasures in his heart. Kituma was a curious young boy and always learning and seem to have this ability to think of ways to use weapons and semblances in ways that neither he nor Cyan ever thought off.

It was Kituma's idea for Guts to use his Ax like a boomerang so he can have range attacks. After some practice and using it in combat, he was glad he listened to his son, being the clever fox Faunus he is. He got his son a rifle, though Kituma did not want it, he did appreciate it the gift

Guts snapped back to the present and continued down the hall. Guts soon reach the kitchen where he can already hear Cyan cooking, and Kituma talking to her. "Mom can I have cereal?" he asked politely to his mom. The father could hear her let out a small chuckle at her boy's kindness and said, "Sure you can some Cereal sweety." Kituma was excited and dash to the food closet to get his favorite Cereal, Captain Crunch.

When trying to reach for it on its high shelf, It was too far out of Kituma reach. Guts decide to help his son out by grabbing the box of Captain Crunch for him. Once Guts gave Kituma the box of cereal, Kituma said to him, "Thanks father," Guts smiled and patted his son's head. Which causes Kituma to flatten his fox ears. "Your welcome." Guts said to Kituma.

Speaking of Kituma and Cyan, these two are Fox Faunus. But unlike most Faunus that have one physical animal trait, these two have two fox traits. The first trait was fox ears; these had matching fur to the color of their hair which is red-orange, except the center which was white. They also had fox fail that swish behind them, Kituma was rounder due to him not hitting puberty yet. Cyan tail was long and skinny. And both have at the end of their tails a white fur tip.

Kituma usual attire is a black shirt which he wears under a red jacket. Ever since Cyan bought him one when he was like 6 or 7, he always wanted a new one if he outgrew the old one. The youngest of the three also wore gray pants with brown shoes, while Cyan was in her casual attire consists of a light blue tank top which shows off her nice firm arm that shows the muscle on her, but she was not crazy muscular like a macho man or anything. She also wore gray workout pants within light blue color words. Foxy.

Their hairstyles were different but similar. Cyan Red Orange hair spiked down and was curvier and it only slightly went past her shoulders. While Kituma hair is more spiked up like his dad, but Kituma hair was longer and smoother then Guts' short rough, spiky hair. Kituma face was more like his mom if she was gender bend. But Guts did not mind, after all, less of himself inside Kituma. The likely hood Kituma won't become whatever Guts had become.

Cyan was a kind and noble soul. With her kindness. She was able to sneak her way into his heart. She always has a smile on her face. Guts knew he did not deserve such a sweet lady for his own. But love is a strange thing. As Guts walk up to her as she turns and gives him a plate full of scrambled eggs and some bacon strips on it, "Here you go," she said as she handed him the plate.

Which Guts took and had a seat. Which Cyan soon follow and sat on the opposite side of the table. With Kituma coming to the table with a bowl of cereal, he sat in-between his two parents. And so the family of three ate there breakfast in silence.

Kituma finishes his cereal before Guts and Cyan finish their scrambled eggs, and bacon strips. He decides to head to the library room of the house to write in his journal. Leaving Cyan and Guts alone to eat in silence. After both finished there breakfast, Cyan said to her husband. "Guts. You should take Kituma out to fight the Grimm with you." Guts remain silent for a bit and then asked her, "Why?" He knew the answer, but it does not mean he liked it. Cyan answered with,

"Because he is your son just as much as he is mine. Plus he looks up to you and wants to be like you. It would mean the wo-" Guts did not want to hear this, so he got up and head to the door. Along the way, he grabbed his shield and attached it to his remaining wrist, and also grabbed his ax and place it on his back. The woods around there house was lovely and peaceful, but the creatures of Grimm were not too far from the borders of their home.

Guts only got a couple of feet away from the house when Cyan dashed out and said. "Look! I know you fear what you might due to our son if you get to close to him." As she placed a hand on his shoulder and said, "But it would hurt him more if you keep him at arms distance." Guts knew she was right, but at this moment he needs to let his frustration out, so he continued into the woods ready to slave some Grimm.

Meanwhile, Kituma was writing in his journal. After he finishes writing, he decided to read a book. The first one was about a man with two souls, but he already read it, so he put it back. The next one is about a man who was on a quest to kill the god of war. But mom said that was too dark and adult for him, so he put it back as well. Kituma's eyes to the closet, or what lays within it. So the boy walked towards it, like a moth to the flame.

Kituma grabs the doorknob of the closet, he turns it and pulls the door open. And inside he saw a weapon he never saw mom or dad wield. It was a giant sword. Though, it might be too big to call it that. It's was more like a heap of Raw Iron attach to a handle. And Kituma thought it looks awesome. He touches the blade and it the sword was cold but also warm at the touch. He reached to bring it out to get a better look at it.

"Kituma!" his mother shouting at him cause him to jump back and turn to his mother. She looked worried and slightly upset with him. Kituma steps away from the closet saying. "I'm sorry mom… I just wondering what was inside and…" he was worried he upset his mom and he feels bad when he does it. Cyan see this and calms down. She walks to him crouching down hugging as she says, "Sweety I can never be mad at you. But it might be best to not look in that closet again." Kituma was still confused and asked.

"Why?" Cyan look at the closet, then walk over closing the door and said to her child, "sometimes it's best to leave the past where it is." Kituma understood, though he still wanted to know about that sword, was it a weapon from Cyan's parents? Or was it's dads? Cyan decides to give him something else to put his mind on something else. "Kituma lets go outside. I want to show you something." She said to him which got Kituma very excited.

So excited he dashed out of the room and waited for her outside. Cyan smiled at how sweet that her boy is. She thought that maybe in the future she would bring Kituma and Guts to meet her old friends in Menagerie, though Sienna might not be too excited to see her, Kali wanted to see him since Cyan sent her pictures of her boy was born. And Cyan thought it be nice for her son to meet Kali's and Ghira's daughter. But for now, she needs to get her sword and a book.

Kituma waited outside wonder what mom had to show him. He got an answer when mom came out of the house with her sword Monjiro. It was a Japanese sword that Cyan said has been passed down her family for many generations. The sheath of Monjiro was black with a golden fox on it, with a gold ornament on its far end. The handle of the blade was well crafted and had a nice smooth cloth around it, so it had an excellent grip but not too rough. The gold handguard was of a fox in a circle like in the shape of the handguard.

Mom claims it can cut through the strongest Grimm hides and even metals on Remnant. Kituma was not sure if she is overhyping it or not. Still, the sword is a powerful and useful weapon in the right hands. The other item she brought out was… a book? It looks old, older than the house which mom said belong to his great triple grandfather.

Cyan handed him the book to check it out. On the cover had a fox with a sword in its mouth as it lay next to a tree. The title red. Foxes of the sword. Cyan explains to Kituma the importance of this book in his hands. "This book holds the secret techniques of the Kishi family and how their semblances work." Kituma wonders what she means about how their Semblances work. Semblances are unique and different for each person with some overlap. Cyan guess he would ask this, so she answers by telling him a story.

"Long ago, during the early ages of Remnant. One of the earliest Faunus that we know was a Fox Faunus with two animal traits. He was called Azoth. But its commonly believe while he did unlock his aura, he did not unlock his semblance. But those people were wrong." Kituma curiosity was now peaked and was at the edge of his seat wanting to know what Azoth's semblance is. Cyan then gave it to him.

"One-day Azoth fought a powerful witch. The Witch was too much for Azoth to beat and was killed … but shortly after his death, his son Ken soon discover he had way more aura then he had before. Azoth semblance transfers his aura to his son once he had left this plane of existence." Kituma was shocked, there never been a semblance in recorded history even close to that. The closes are the Schnee's glyphs. But didn't answer the needed for the info on the other Kishi's semblances? Then it hit Kituma, and he asked.

"But after Ken died. His son gains his father's aura… and his Semblance!" Cyan was impressed he figured it out before she told him and said. "You are correct, and this cycle had continued. once I fall in battle or die of old age, the powers will be yours to use as you wish." Kituma was divided. With the power of all his ancestors, he could easily be the great huntsman he wanted. But it was not worth his mother's death to achieve that dream. Kituma asked his mom another question.

"Does this semblance have a name?" Cyan answer by saying, "we call it, Ancestral Power. Because we tap into our ancestor's aura and semblance in battle," Kituma agreed on the name, it was fitting. Kituma thought about this, and he asked her. "Can you show me your semblances?" Cyan smiled and said, "Sure," as she got some distance so she can show Kituma them off. Kituma flipped through the book and went to Ken section of the book.

His semblance was called Cutting wave. Which Cyan began to explain it to her curious son, "Ken semblance allows him to launch a cut in any direction, and the power and range of the attack depends on the force put into the swing, and the amount of aura infuse into it as well." Cyan then grabbed a rock about the size of her hand. And she tosses it in the air. Then she got into a stance to draw Monjiro. Kituma watches with intent to see how she does it.

Cyan drew her sword a bit then sheath it back in place. Kituma then heard the rock being split in half by a clean cut from Monjiro. Kituma asked another question. "Can you only do one slash? Or can you do many?" Cyan knew how to answer his question by kicking a log bigger than her head into the air. She got back into her stance. Kituma watches the log. Then he heard her drew her sword and the instantly sheave it after. Then cyan color energy slashes started to shred the log. once her attack was finished, the log was now a wooden sword.

Kituma was in awe. Kituma went to the next Kishi in the book. It was Zack, and his's semblance was a dash semblance. Like Ken's Semblance, Cyan began to explain it in detail to Kituma. "His Dash semblance is very tricky to use effectively in a fight, but once you get it down. It makes traversal easier. This semblance accelerates you in any direction giving you a burst of speed." Cyan got ready to do the Dash semblance.

Cyan was boosted forward in the direction she was facing. Cyan was now 9 feet away from where she once stood. Cyan started to crouch down like she is about to jump. When she straightened her legs to propel herself up, she used her Dash Semblance cause to be launch higher into the air; she was higher than every tree around the house. Cyan soon landed and looked at Kituma. She smiled at the face of wonder that was on Kituma's face. Her son had another question for her.

"Could you use this while running to reach top speed faster?" Cyan answer by saying to him, "yeah but it's very tricky, it's like running on a horizontal escalator, yeah it would accelerate you, but at the end of it, you can easily trip and ruin all that speed you built up in the first place." Kituma understood and made a mental note about that for future reference.

The Next section was on the Semblance of the legendary Faunus hero of the Great War. Eden Kishi. His semblance was an insanely powerful semblance. It was called Shadow Guard. Which allowed the user to summon a physical aura clone of its user, and it would be able to fight by itself and think on its own. Cyan said to Kituma. "Kituma. Sadly this Semblance is very tricky, even with all my years to train to master it… I still can only make an incomplete version of Shadow Guardian." Kituma understood her struggle and said to her.

"It's okay mom. Such a powerful semblance must be tricky to master." Cyan was happy he understood and was not mad that he wouldn't be able to see the legendary Shadow Guard Semblance in its complete form. She started to concentrate as cyan color aura surrounded her, slowly a cyan color silhouette of her appeared behind her. Kituma waited to see what Cyan does with her incomplete Shadow Guard.

She swings Monjiro around, and the silhouette did the same with its version of Monjiro. She kept this up but soon it faded away. Cyan was then breathing heavily. Kituma guesses that it's not only it's hard to master but takes a lot of Aura out of the user. Cyan then said to Kituma. "Sweety… I need a break…" she walks over and sits next to him. Then an idea came to her mind. She turns to Kituma and handed him Monjiro and said. "Want to try it out?"

Kituma took it from her and drew Monjiro out of its sheath. Now, getting a good view of Monjiro's blade out of the sheath. And it was very sharp, and durable, but had this mystical property to it. Kituma then starts to swing it around. Trying to get it a feel how it feels in his hands. Cyan smiled at her son swinging Monjiro around.

Back with Guts, he was far away from the house. And he found the Grimm to let his rage out. A pack of Beowolves were surrounding him waiting to attack him, but the Black Swordsman had his ax Frossraseri drawn ready to fight back. Speaking of his ax, it was a black metal ax that had a large blade for its face. Which made it useful for chopping trees. and cleaving Grimm in half with ease. It also had a small blade on the opposite side of its face. But Guts haven't found a use for it. But this Ax has a unique power Guts found very useful.

One of the Beowolves charged at Guts, the demon slayer dodge its swipe at him and use his ax to cleave its top from its hips. He enjoys wielding this ax in the eleven years he had the chance to use it. Another one charges trying to get a cheap shot on Guts. As Guts turns around, he activates his retractable shield which he calls Ragging Beast. It extends out into the shape of a diamond as he backhands the Beowolf with his shield then chopping down on its skull killing it.

Then two Beowolf charge at the same time one behind the other. Guts punched the first one launching it into the tree, which causes the Grimm behind it to be sandwich between the tree and the Grimm in front of it. Guts then toss his Ax at the Grimm freezing it to the tree, pinning the Grimm behind it to the tree. The last Beowolf in the pack charge at Guts. The Black Swordsman grab the Beowolf, and with his pure strength, he snaps the wolf Grimm's jaw. After the battle was over, Guts took a moment to breathe.

Guts turn to the pin Grimm. The pinned Beowolf remind Guts of himself. Its left eye was pierced out from one of the spikes on the beowolf's back. And its right hand was frozen to the Grimm in front of it. It was forced to chew off its frozen arm. Guts calls back his ax, once it was off the frozen Beowolf, the once pin Grimm push the frozen Grimm which shattered went it made contact with the ground. The wounded Grimm looks at Guts with hate and rage in its eye.

Those eyes match the look in Guts eye when he saw Griffin after all he has done to him during and after the eclipse. The Black Swordsman was going to go for the kill of this Grimm. But then a familiar green mist caught Guts attention. The wounded Grimm took this time to run away and promised to come back and rip Guts apart. But Guts turn with his Ax drawn ready to as he shouted.

"HOW DID YOU FIND ME!? The stranger that Guts was shouting at was a being that looks like a knight. The Knight was very wide and tall, and it also has spikes all over him. Its helmet was skull shape with two red eyes glowing from its eye sockets. On its skull shape helmet were spikes that made it look like he had a crown on him. The horse was ghostly like its rider; it wore armor and cloths that cover most of its body. This being was known as Skull Knight. "I always knew where you were Struggler." Guts then asked with his ax drawn ready for a fight.

"Why are you here?!" Skull Knight was silent for a bit. Skull Knight spoke once more. "Struggler. For someone who does not want his past to haunt him. He refuses to-"Skull Knight didn't get a chance to finish as he blocks Guts' attack from his ax. Skull Knight Pushes Guts back. Skull Knight spoke again to Guts once he had some distance from him.

"I'm not your enemy Struggler. I never was, and ever will be. I only came to give you a warning that your actions or lack of action will cause this world to suffer the same fate as your old one." Guts was confused and said. "How would I do that?!" Skull Knight did not answer, and his horse slowly trudged away, but before leaving, he said to Guts.

"History has this tendency to be repeated. Attentional or not." Skull Knight left Guts alone to think on the words he said to the struggler. Meanwhile, Cyan was feeling better and was ready to show Kituma the last three semblances that is worth showing off to Kituma. Next was Eden son, and a war hero in his own right. Miyamoto Kishi the Six swords Fox. His semblance was called Mirage arms. And Cyan was ready to demonstrate and explain it to the curious young lad.

"Mirage arms allows me to create mirages of my arms that have a physical presence." She demonstrates it by flapping her arm for a bit, a mirage of her arm appeared on top of her real arm. And since she had Monjiro in her hand, there was a mirage Monjiro in her illusion hand. She then swings her two arms and creates an energy slash. Kituma was shocked the mirage created an energy slash like the real arm. But then Cyan then sheath Monjiro, and the mirage arm faded. Kituma had a question for her, but Cyan beat him to it.

"The Mirage arm can only do very basic stuff, anything too complicated like grabbing stuff, and it dissipates." Kituma nodded, it was not as strong as Shadow Guard would be in its complete form but it's a strong semblance regardless. The second to last one was Grandpa Jack. Kituma never met him but guessing that mom has all the semblances, he is likely dead. Jack Kishi had a teleporting Semblance which sounds not as cool as the last two, but it was a nice trick to have up your sleeve. And Kituma listens to Cyan explaining her father's semblance.

"Jack Semblance is pretty simple. You focus on a place or person. And then you teleport there. The larger distance to travel, the more aura needed to get there." Cyan disappeared for a split second and appeared right next to him in a blink of an eye. Kituma was surprised by this and already thinking of ways it would be useful in a fight. As he thought a question hit him and he had to ask. "If you have a teleporting Semblance? What's the point of the Dash Semblance?" Cyan thought for a bit to answer it, then an answer came to her, and she shared it with him.

"Dashing allows you to keep moving, while Teleport brings all your motion to a stop and transport you to the destination you teleported to." Kituma didn't fully understand, but he guesses' you have to try it for yourself and you would understand. The last one was Cyan semblance, Aura projection. Kituma already knew how this work since he asked about her semblance long before he knew about her having more than one.

She uses her aura to create weapons, namely Swords and launch them towards the target. Though she claims she could create other weapons, Kituma never saw her do it. Cyan then said. "Kituma. I got to prepare to head on a mission." Kituma was surprised and asked. "What's the mission?" Cyan explain to him. "Ozpin asked me to go to Mistral. To look for someone." Kituma was surprised. "You Know Professor Ozpin!?" Cyan nodded, and she heads inside to prepare. When she entered the house, Guts arrived. Kituma walked to dad and asked him.

"Father! Did you know mom knew Ozpin!?" Guts was confused about who he was talking about? "No. who is Ozpin?" Kituma was surprised he did not know, then he remembers mom saying dad did not care about anything that does not affect him. "Ozpin is the headmaster of Beacon. He is one of the youngest to be a headmaster, and he is very wise for his age." Guts followed and was going to ask another question when Cyan came out.

She wore a fancy cyan color coat with its tails reaching down, just above her feet. She also wore a gray shirt underneath the coat with cyan color pants with brown combat boots. And lastly, she had brown fingerless gloves and a gray scarf around her neck with its tail hanging behind her. Guts wonder why she was in her huntress outfit. Guts knew what this meant.

"Would you like me-" Cyan place a finger on his lips, and she said. "No. Kituma needs you here. I'll be fine." Then she kissed him on the lips. Once there embrace was broken she head down the path, heading to Vale to go on an airship and head to Mistral. Leaving Guts and Kituma alone. Guts wonder what to do. An idea hits Guts. "Boy. Want to practice with your rifle?" Kituma said sure as he dashes inside to get his rifle. Guts hope Cyan gets home safe.


	2. Chapter 2 The Gift and the Curse

**Chapter 2 the Gift and the Curse**

For the rest of that day, Guts helped Kituma with his rifle. Kituma was almost a marksman; he can snipe five in rapid session. The sun was already setting. So Guts and Kituma decide to head inside and head to bed. Once both brushed teeth and shower, Guts tucked Kituma into bed. His bed was a regular bed with red covers, and he had blue pillow covers.

Once Kituma was put in bed, Guts was about to leave when Kituma asked his father. "Dad? Can you tell me a story?" Guts was not sure if he had a story to tell his son. Then a story came to him. He sat on his son's bed and started to tell Kituma a story. "There lives a fox that lives close to a hound. The two were close friends. But when they got older, the world starts to split them apart and put them against one another. But even after the hound and its hunter try to kill the fox, the fox saves him from a bear. And in return, the hound ask the hunter to spare the fox. And the hunter did." Kituma then said to his.

"So even though they were supposed to be enemies, they still value their friendship." Guts nodded, and he said to Kituma. "Indeed. Now gets some rest." Kituma nodded and started to fall asleep. Guts left his room shutting the door and turn off his light. And Guts head to bed. Meanwhile Cyan was in a place on an airship waited to reach her destination. On the way she was about to get some sleep so she can start searching tomorrow. Then she got a call. She looked at her scroll. It was Tai. She answers.

"Hey Tai. What's up." She saw her former teammate. He still had his short messy blond hair, but he had some hair on his chin. "Hey, Cyan I just thought I call you and chat for a bit," Cyan said sure, this has been a thing he been doing since summers death. He was broken and sad, and Cyan been there so he can talk to someone. "But make it short I got a mission to do tomorrow," Tai said sure and the two chatted for a while. Once Tai was done, Cyan hanged up and head to bed.

The following Morning Guts did his morning routine. As he heads down the hall to the kitchen for breakfast, he notices Kituma's door was closed, but his lights were on. Guts quietly open the door, and he saw that Kituma was sitting on his bed. Writing in his journal but Guts notice there a piece of paper next to him, It had a drawing on it, but Guts could not see what was on it. Guts walk over to him. Kituma heard Guts feet on the carpet floor.

"Morning father." he greets his father. Guts said morning back and asked his son. "What are you writing?" Kituma looks at his father, and then he gestures for Guts to sit next to him. And Guts took the seat. Kituma showed him some sketches of weapons. The first one was a sword, but Guts could tell there is more to it than that. And his suspicions were correct.

"This sword will have a specially customized with a motorcycle-like gear shift which, when pulled, sprays a flammable propellant across the blade and opponent, greatly increasing the power of its blows. Also, a have a rifle as a bonus." Guts was impressed with the design of this sword, but it might be tricky to create. Guts asked him. "Have you got a name for it? Or you going to wait until its forge to give it one?" Kituma thought for a bit, and he then answers Guts' answers question.

"I was thinking of calling it Smoldering Twilight." Guts thought it was a cool name for the sword. The other weapon he was working on was a pretty big double barrel revolver. Kituma began to explain about this weapon. "This a double barrel high caliber revolver. I thought it might be able to turn to a sickle, but I can take it or leave it. Also, I think I would call it the Light of Alfheim." Guts was impressed by the creativity of his boy. And he jokingly said to Kituma.

"Are you sure you're a son of mine," Kituma said to him. "Then explain how I got your good looks." Being sarcastic. Guts and Kituma laugh at what they said to one another. Guts knew it was best for Kituma for Guts to stay away and keep his distance. But maybe he can guide Kituma down the right path, not the one he went down. Guts look past to the drawing Kituma drew. Guts grabbed it, Kituma notice this and said.

"Oh, that's something I drew this morning." Guts got a better looked at it and was surprised to see what was on it. It was a drawing of Kituma who was in a hero pose and light seem to be shining off him. And on top had something written, it red. Kituma. The Greatest Huntsman. Guts asked his son. "So you want to be a Strong Huntsman?" Kituma shook his head. He put his journal away and then stood on his bed and said. "NO! I want to be the strongest Huntsman ever! to be the Beacon of hope to fight against the evils of the world!"As he spoke he thrust his fist into the air.

Guts was not sure how to respond. His son wants to be this hero that brings hope to the people. Guts smiled and stood up, and asked. "Let's go down and have breakfast. Can't become a great huntsman on an empty stomach." Kituma agrees with dad and so father and son head downstairs. Meanwhile in Mistral.

Cyan had all morning checking around all the towns for any signs of the person she was sent to find. And also where an old friend was since she heard she and her tribe lived not that far away. Though some of the people were nice to her and helped as much as they could, a lot of them were racist and made mean comments to her. But she never let their words hurt her.

She was traveling down a path until she reached an open field in this fast forest. She stopped when she arrived at the center of the opened area. She stood there for a bit, then Cyan says. "You do know your blades smell of blood?" Then a bunch of bandits came from the trees, with machetes, rifles with blade ends, and revolvers with a knife attached to it. One of the bandits had dirty blond hair and dark blue eyes. He spoke to Cyan.

"Yeah, we do. So you know we are not to be messed with." He had a devilish grin on his face. Cyan respond back by saying in a mocking tone. "Or, you guys and girl don't wash them, you dirty savages." this angered the bandits include Shay D. Mann. And he said with his knife revolver aim at her back.

"Listen here, you Faunus bitch! We're going to show you why your-" before he could finish. She pushes the blade a bit out of its sheath. Then all their guns and machetes in their hands. All were shock by this, and while they were still stun, Cyan walk over to some of the bandits in this circle. Some charge in with just there fist to fight the huntress. Idiots. The first tried to punch her in the face, but Cyan hit her with the handle but of Monjiro into their face. She spun and hit their side with the butt of her sheath.

In front of her was a bunch of the bandits are charging at her. She then tosses Monjiro at them. It flew past all of them, not cutting through anyone!? Cyan teleport behind the group of charging of bandits and raise her sheath and Monjiro flew into it. Once the handguard hit the head of the sheath, All the bandits Monjiro passed by, got a power cut which killed each one of them. Shady Man aimed his revolver and fired at Cyan.

The fox huntress pushes her blade up a bit with her thump. When the bullet hit the edge of her sword, splitting it in half. Both halves of the shot went off killing to other of his tribe. Shad D. Mann knew he was fucked and ran away. But others charge at her not going to be cowards. They rather be idiots. Cyan encircle them with Cyan color Aura blade, with their edges aim at them. Before they could do anything, the swords pierce through them killing them.

Cyan took this time to catch her breath. Finding Spring is proving to be more difficult then she thought. Before she was about to leave, Cyan dodge range attack, Cyan it was two crescent-shaped blades with a shotgun attach it. The boomerang like weapon flew back to its wielder, and it was a girl, she was 13 or 14. She had short brown hair with icy blue eyes; she wore a brown jacket with red pants. And some leg armor pieces.

"Aren't you a bit young to the leader of these band of misfits?" Cyan mocking the young bandit. This infuriated her, and she aims the shotgun of her blade at Cyan. A yellow beam of charge electric dust came firing at Cyan. Cyan got into her stance ready to draw her blade. When the beam was mere inches in front of her, She drew her sword. The cyan energy slash overpowered the beam and went straight through it, like a hot knife through butter.

The slash knock that weapon out of the girl's hand, the bandit girl, aim the other one ready to fire another one. But Cyan teleported in front of her, and with another slash, her remaining weapon knocked out of her grasp. Cyan place sharp edge of her blade to the girl's neck. Cyan could hear the flapping of a bird. And then someone landed on the ground, Cyan smirk slightly and said to the new challenger. "Nice to see you flapping in… Raven." she turns to face her former teammate. Raven was the same age as her, and they were about the same height, with Raven might be slightly taller.

Raven had long spiky hair and ruby red eyes. She wore shallow cut black and red dress, five necklaces with an assortment of beads, a red girdle-belt, and a pair of matching gauntlets with fingerless gloves. An object that looks made from feathers hangs from the right side of her skirt. She had solid black leggings. Under her leggings, she wears black boots, which have red high heels and soles.

Raven weapon was a long, single-edged, one-handed sword of Japanese design, with a trigger built into the hilt and cross-guard rather than the traditional tsuba. The scabbard contains a rotary chamber filled with various types of dust blades. Raven responded back to Cyan. "Hello… Cyan." The two stare down in silence. Back with Guts and Kituma. After having microwave French toast waffles. Guts never had them before, but when he put it in his mouth. He liked it.

The two head outside with swords in their hands. And Guts began to teach his son. They went on for hours and hours, him telling him how to swing a sword, some tricks, and his son asking how he is doing and more information. Guts felt at peace and making Kituma happy makes Guts feels… human. But Guts should have known that his past would haunt him. As the two were sparring, Guts swung his sword, he made sure it would not hurt Kituma, and the boy has enough time to dodge it. But Kituma decides to block. He did stop it, but the tip made a nice cut on Kituma cheek.

Kituma cried out in pain and held his cheek. Guts felt terrible and crouch down and asked. "Kituma! Let me see It." since Kituma was holding the cut with one of his hands. Kituma slowly removes her hand from the cut. It was not bad, but Guts watch as it closes it self-shut right in front of his eyes. Kituma felt his cheek and notice it was gone and assume. "I guess my Aura kicked in." Guts was confused and asked.

"Aura?" Kituma was surprised he did not know, he assumes his father has aura, and that's how Guts is easily able to kill the Beowolves around the house. He decides it would not hurt to explain. "Aura is a manifestation of a person's soul, is mostly used as a force field to protect them from damage and serious wounds. But it has a limit, and that limit depends on the person. Also, everyone can unlock what is called a Semblance." Guts then said to Kituma.

"Semblance? It's a superpower that the person has?" he did remember Cyan talk about it to him once. Kituma nodded and said. "Kind of. Semblance are a unique ability that a person has which reflex them as a person and are not hereditary… so you don't have Aura?" Guts shook his head. Kituma then said to his dad.

"Then you even more amazing! You take down Grimm with just your strength alone without using aura that's… unbelievable!" Guts was silent for a bit. The way Kituma was a lot like the way he does, so it means… "Boy. You be surprised what unyielding willpower can do." he says to Kituma. Kituma nodded. And the two continue their sword practicing. But Guts knew that his son is what Guts had become. Meanwhile in Mistral.

Cyan and Raven kept staring down one another. It was quiet, too quiet. Raven broke the silence by asking Cyan. "Why are you here?" Cyan answer Raven's question. "I'm looking for spring." Then the young bandit smugly said. "Well, you found her… but you can you beat Raven and me!" Cyan turned to the girl and looked at her, and she did not look like the girl Ozpin described to her. Then Raven said.

"Hold your tongue Vernal!" Vernal listen, but she wanted to kill this dumb vixen bitch in front of her. Cyan looks at Vernal and back to Raven. An Idea came to her, and she said. "Take her." This surprise both Cyan and Vernal. "Raven!? Why?" Vernal asked her tribe leader. Raven smiled wickedly and said. "You and the rest of the tribe could not take down Cyan, and then you are not worth my time." Raven started to walk to her camp thinking Cyan would take it and leave with Vernal. But Vernal was enraged at her former leader and shouted.

"YOU ARE SACING ME! I WAS YOUR SPRING MAIDEN! I TOOK ALL-" Cyan knocked her out with a single chop. Raven turn and look at her former teammate. Cyan turn to face Raven, and she asked. "So you're the spring maiden." Raven sigh and said. "Yes." Cyan walk closer to her and said. "I'm guessing you won't come easily." Raven did not answer as she turns to face Cyan. Cyan knew the answer, and a fight was about to begin.

Raven pulled a trigger on her scabbard and launched her blade forward towards Cyan. The fox Huntress launches her blade forward with her thump. The butt of each sword collided and they bounce back. Then while still in the air. Cyan and Raven Dash to their blades, gripping them. Then clash there blades against one another. Raven Sword had a chunk of it broke where it met with Monjiro. Raven push Cyan back and try to get some slashes on her, but the fox Faunus block them with good parrying.

Cyan then went to the offensive, she did a powerful vertical slash, Raven try to block it with her blade, but it shattered. Before Raven could attach a new blade, Cyan did a power slash across her chest and launched Raven back into a tree. Raven almost had the wind knocked out of her. Ravens looks up and sees Cyan got ready to use one of her special moves. She drew her sword and sheath it again.

Energy slashes from around Raven and they start to do there job. with the energy slashes Cyan oblierate the tree behind Raven, but no Raven? Cyan looks up and see a raven flying away. Cyan climb up a tree, and with her Dash semblance, and launch herself high into the air.

She launches aura blades at the bird. But the raven dodge them with skill flying. Raven thought she got away, but then Cyan came in front of her and axe kick the bird. The bird was sky falling. And during the fall Raven return to her human form. Below was a Mistral airship. Raven place her sword back into its scabbard. Then she drew her sword and stab into the side of the ship.

Raven turn and saw a barrage of Aura blades launch at her. Raven jump on to the side fin of the ship while launching a fire wave with her new blade which is a fire dust blade. The wave of fire destroyed the aura blades. Raven saw Cyan dash towards with her blade drawn ready to attack. Raven side step the attack and Cyan landed on the airship fin. And there fight continued. The traded blows, and there aura was slowly depleting. Raven unleash a wave of fire at Cyan.

The fox huntress cut through it, in the corner of her eye to see Raven leaping onto the ship and onto the opposite side fin. Cyan leap over cutting through a top fin to get across. Cyan launch an energy slash at Raven. But the fellow huntress dodge it, Cyan Dash to the fin and then launch from it and tackled Raven in the air. They crash through the open in the airship, and both were free falling. While they fall Raven try to slash at her since Monjiro was out of Cyan's hand. But her attack was counter!? Cyan use her tail to grab Monjiro that was out of her reach with her hands.

This cause both to be launched away, then both smash into trees, taking a chunk out of the trees. Both crashed down into the ground in a small pound that barely past their toes. Both slowly got up but both Aura are very low. Cyan asked. "Ready to stop playing around and show me the power of a maiden." Cyan was not sure if she could beat Raven with her having Maiden powers, but she as to try.

Raven smirk and then her eyes got a light red flame to them. Now the real the battle has begun. Raven form a Ōdachi made from fire glass like alloy. Then dash towards Cyan. Cyan try to block Raven's attack but Raven with the maiden powers, she was simply too strong in a straight on fight. Cyan was launch back into a tree. Then Raven toss her fire sword at Cyan. Cyan jump over it but when the blade hit the tree, it exploded. And launch Cyan over and behind Raven. Cyan splash into the small pound. Cyan slowly got up, then she toss her coat of her.

"Okay, Raven. Let's dance!" as she held her O katana in both her hands and her aura shield fell which she did on purpose. She was going to use her remaining aura to finish off Raven, but one mistake and Cyan will die. Raven started to fly and then a hurricane start to form. Raven then gave her a "Come on." Gesture then flew into the eye of the storm. Cyan gave chase, she jump on the trees being sucked into the hurricane. Also, the airship from before also got sucked in as well.

Raven was stun for a bit, Raven look up and dodge the downward thrust from an Aura Blade, she was wielding. Raven form a katana so the two can continue their battle. But the fight was still even. And after a powerful clash of their blades destroying them, and launching them to opposite sides of the hurricane. Once they landed on other trees sucked in. they decide to end this.

And both dash towards one another. With their blades drawn ready to kill their opponent. As they got closer. Cyan remember the times she had with Raven, both were rivals and close friends. She could not do it. But Raven in a blind rage, she thrust her sword through Cyan chest. When she realize what she done, it was too late. The tornado stop admittedly and the stuff in it fell to the ground. But Raven held on to Cyan and her sword she went down slowly. She gently place her on the ground. Cyan was coughing blood and raven felt worse she ever felt.

"I'm so sorry Cyan. Please don't go." As she hold her friend, but Cyan look at her not with angry in her eyes but sadness as well. "It's okay Raven just promise me that when the times comes when you have to pick your family or yourself, you go for your family. *Cough* *Cough* I wish I could at least say goodbye to Guts…. And my beautiful boy *Cough* that I hope grows up to be a true huntsman and a kind person as well. *Cough* *Cough* Raven… can you carry me back?" as the last bit light left Cyan and she her body remain. As Raven cried out in sadness and of guilt.

Later with Guts and Kituma. The two were about to head inside since it was almost the end of the day. Guts turn to Kituma and when he saw his son, he looked spaced out for a moment, then he return. And he start to cry and collapse to the ground. Guts Crouched down and was about to ask him what's wrong. Kituma buried his head into Gut's chest and said. "DAD…. Moms…. Moms…." He kept crying, Guts knew what happen and though tears did not come, inside of him, the beacon light. Had started to fade.


	3. Chapter 3 A journey Starting in Ashes

**Chapter 3 a journey starting in Ashes**

Guts could not prepare his son for this, the loss of his mother. Guts never had to go through this since he never knew his mother. But he can relate to the pain within his son. There Cyan lay in her huntress outfit that was not damaged. In a metal platform, ready to be cremated and turned into ashes. Kituma and Guts stood next to her, allowed to say their peace before she is placed into the furnace to burn and turn to ash.

Kituma was allowed to go first, as he walks towards her lifeless body, once in arms reach of her he said to her. "I'm going to miss you, mom… I… will work hard to make you proud… and be a great Huntsman that you can be very proud off… love you, mom." He presses his head against her chest and knowing she won't comfort her, and he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up, at his father. And his father said to him.

"She would have wanted you to be strong… Death is a way of life Kituma… you must accept it, but it does not me the lost has no meaning." Kituma tries to wipe the tears from his face, and said to his "Yes, father… I'll remember that." Guts asked his son to let him speak to mom alone. Kituma respects his father wishes and steps away so Guts can say his peace.

"Cyan… Kituma is like me… I'm not sure what to do, should I keep him in ignorance… or should I tell him… I wish you were still here to help me… and him." A single tear went down his remaining eye. And said goodbye. She enters inside the furnace. And the cremation began. Guts turn to join with his son as they wait. They waited for it to be finished. Kituma said his father. "Dad. I'm going to the restroom." Guts nodded and saw Kituma walk towards the bathroom. Guts turn and saw that her try came out, her ashes lay on it. While people that work at this place started to gather her ashes in a bag so they can then place in a vase that Guts picked for her from their selection.

As he watches someone walk to his side. Guts had to turn since he was on the opposite side of his last good eye. He was a man around Guts' age, and he wore a gray jacket with a battle-worn cape attach to it. He had black pants and also fancy black shoes. The stranger had short black spiky hair like guts, but the stranger hair was longer and more smooth. he also had ruby red stranger says to Guts.

"So what's your relationship with Cyan?" Guts did not answer, and he was no trusting of a stranger. The stranger brought a flask and started to drink from it. After a swig, he says to Guts. "She was a former teammate of mine; I respected her. She was a kind person and did not deserve this." Guts agreed, deciding to share his relationship with Cyan. "She… was my wife… and she saves me from the darkness in my life." the stranger turned to him and understood his pain, more than anyone else.

"I feel for you man…But I have a friend that wants to meet you." As he pointed to a room nearby, Guts was not sure. The stranger then said to him. "Don't worry I'll wait for her." Guts was not sure but decided it would not hurt to at least see this person who wants to see me. Guts went through the door and entered a private room of sorts. And there stood a man that Guts could tell was not like the rest of them.

He had silver gray hair with bronze brown eyes. He wore a black jacket with a black vest under it. He also wore black pants with a green scarf thing around his neck. He also had a cane lying next to him. "Hello, you must be Guts." Guts sat across from Ozpin. And the black swordsman guess. "So you are Ozpin?" the headmaster was surprised he knew him, and he said. "I'm surprised you know. Since you are not from this world." Guts did not show how suprise he was. Ozpin then explain.

"It would explain your lack of aura and knowledge of this world. I must say from what a little bird told me I want to know more about you." Guts was not sure to trust this headmaster. He asked Ozpin. "Why did you want to see me? It can't be to meet me in person." Ozpin nodded, and he said. "I just wanted to know why you so far away from home." Guts stay silent for a bit. But Ozpin seems to see through Guts and has an idea why he is here.

"I see… well since you haven't caused too much trouble, I won't trouble you. Also your son. I hope you send him to Beacon when he is old enough. The world might need someone towards someone for hope." Guts knew that could not be a coincidence of what he said, but he decides it be best that he and his boy head home. He exits the room and waiting for him outside was Qrow. He held a black vase with a golden fox curling around a katana. Cyan whould have loved it. Qrow handed him the vase, but he had something else. Qrow extends to Guts a letter. "This is her will." Guts took it from the dusty old crow.

Qrow decides to leave Guts alone to read in peace. Guts sat a bench near the bathroom, still waiting for Kituma to finish doing his business. Guts open the letter, pulled out the piece of paper and started to read it.

Guts. My husband, my lover, and father to our wonderful boy. Since you are reading this, it means I died on the battlefield. I know you will miss me, along with our son. But you got to finish this last request. Place my ash remains in a sacred place of my family. The entrance is at the top of mount Cloak. If you are having trouble, then head to Menagerie and find my old friend Kali, she will know how to help you two.

There was more below it.

Guts. Are boy Kituma is like you. And you need to help him learn to control his powers. I know you made many mistakes in your life. But he is not one of them. I love you Guts, and I hope to see you as late as possible.

Guts smiled sadly. is Kituma ready to know the truth of what he is. He then heard crying coming from the bathroom, Guts got up and slowly walked in and saw Kituma starring at his reflection in the mirror. Guts knew his son was still in pain, he said to his son. "Boy. Come let's go home." Kituma wipes the tears in his eyes and follow Guts as they head home. When they got home, Kituma head to his room.

Guts place the vase holding that remains of Cyan on the kitchen table. He stared at it wondering what to do. He needs someone to test him so he can get a feel for how hard or easy is for Kituma to get angry. But how then he remember Cyan saying on the day she left to take Kituma hunting for the Grimm. Guts thought about it and remembered seeing a dear like Grimm around the house; it might be a good target for his son. So he got up and head to his son's room.

While Guts was thinking Kituma remember what happened yesterday. He and his father were about to head inside when he was taken somewhere else. He was in this black void and front of him was his mom. He asked her. "Mom? What's going on?" Cyan crouched down to him and said to her child. "My time on this world has reached its end. I hoped I could at least see you off to Beacon to train. But I believe you will be the beacon of hope you want to be." Kituma started to cry. Cyan extend her hand and a ball of many color energy.

"With mine and the Aura of all your ancestor will be there you lending are power to you. I know you'll make Kishi a household name like it had many years ago." Kituma his hand on the ball of energy and once he did, he returns to his body, and you know the rest. He sat on his bed in his room, holding his mother sword. It was left for him ,and he plans to use it to be a great huntsman, but he wanted something for himself. As he thought in silence, he heard his door open and looked to who was entering.

It was Guts standing at the door with Kituma's rifle in his hand. Guts then said to Kituma. "Boy. Let's go hunting." Kituma was confused and asked his father. "Why?" his father was silent for a bit. Guts then said to Kituma. "I need to see how will you far on our journey." Kituma decided it be nice to hunt with dad. he places Monjiro to his back and got off his bed. As Kituma walks past his dad, he grabbed his rifle and also put it on his back.

The two head outside, along the way Guts, grabbed his cloak and put it on, it hanged behind him like a cape. Once outside Kituma asked his father. "So what Grimm are we hunting?" Guts said to his son. "You'll be hunting a dear Grimm." Not sure of its name, Kituma said back to his dad. "Oh, a Blackhart? Okay." Kituma ran ahead to track the creature of Grimm with Guts trudging behind. After some searching, Kituma found some dear tracks and decide to follow it since it could be a Blackhart.

Out of nowhere a Blackhart appear in front of Kituma. Both were surprised, and the Grimm ran away. Kituma said to Guts. "Found one." Kituma gave chase to the Grimm. Guts followed behind and said to his son. "Slow down boy; you should never run into a fight without at least a plan of attack." Kituma nodded and said. "Yes, sir." And they continue on the trail of the Blackhart. Soon they ran into the Blackhart, but it did not see them.

Kituma aims his rifle, but sadly he made a sound which alerts the Grimm. Guts said to his son quietly not to startle the Blackhart. "hold." But Kituma did not listen and fired, the bullet grazed the Blackhart's cheek which caused it to cry out in pain and run away. Kituma was annoyed he missed. Guts stomped over and snatched Kituma's rifle away, and shouted at him. "What are you doing?! Now its guard is up! Only fire!" Guts paused to calm himself down. Once he was calmed down, he said in a stern tone.

"Only fire. When I tell you to fire." Kituma said to his father. "I understand." Guts then said to him. "Good. Now find it." Kituma nodded and reached for his rifle from Guts hand, but his father pulled it away and repeated. "Find…It!" Kituma was frustrated with his father but decided not to argue and followed the direction where the Blackhart went. They soon came across the ruins of a motel. From what Cyan told Guts that the ruins had been there since she moved into the house, but she was not sure how long they been before she starting living in the house.

The Blackhart headed inside clearly due to the track leading inside. When Kituma tries to head in from a hole in the wall, a Beowolf appeared in front of him. Kituma quickly steps back and went to grab his mother sword since he did not have his rifle. Guts saw this and shouted. "No Kituma you're not ready." As Guts drew his ax Frossraseri to fight. The Beowolf was attracted to Guts and ignore Kituma as it stomps over to face him.

This Beowolf was different than the ones he normally faces every had more bone like armor and bigger. It charges with a Swipe, but Guts Rolled out of the way. Before it can make another attack, Guts toss his ax at the advance Beowolf. It froze the Grimm in place. Guts Heard Kituma shout. "Father there more coming from inside." And sure enough, two more Beowolves joined the fight. These were normal Beowolves so no problem for Guts. One charged at Guts and trying to swipe at him. Guts with his shield Ragging Beast to block the attack, then stab with its pointing tip into the Grimm's chest.

Then he made a huge gash into the Beowolf's chest. As it howled in pain, the other Grimm tried to pounce on the black swordsman. Guts rolled out of the way, but before the Grimm could get up, Guts step down on its lower jaw and grabbed its top, and ripped it off its body. As it slowly faded into black smoke, Guts turn to the wounded Grimm. It tries to bite at Guts, but the swordsman side step and pierce its throat with Ragging Beast killing it.

Guts thought the fight was over when he heard the sound of something breaking, and Kituma saying. "Father the Alpha Beowolf is breaking free!" Guts turns and see's the Beowolf break free from its icy prison. The Grimm toss Frossraseri away, then made a mad dash towards Guts. But Guts only raised his hand. Before the beowolf could get too close, it was cleaved in half from its waist by Frossraseri on its way back to Guts' hand. Kituma said to his father.

"Wow father, you are really good even without having aura." Guts only said back. "You still got a Blackhart to hunt." Kituma sighed and continued to track the Blackhart inside. They were in a hall full of doors that must be rooms where people would have slept in. They went up the stairs to the second floor to follow the Grimm. Soon they saw the Blackhart cross this bridge that goes above the dining room. They were halfway across when Kituma stops.

Guts notice this and turn around and said. "You're Blackhart is getting away." But Kituma did not. Guts was starting to annoy him and was about to speak when Kituma said to him. "You don't have faith in me." Guts was silent for a bit, then said. "Boy, I'm trying to-" But Kituma interrupted and shouted his father in sadness and anger. "I Don't KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT YOU! NO MATTER HOW MANY TIMES I TRY TO GET CLOSE TO YOU! YOU PUSH ME AWAY!" Guts was starting to get mad and shouted back. "Don't you dare talk to me lik-" Kituma interrupt him again and shouted.

"YOU SHOULD HAVE GONE WITH HER! YOU SHOULD HAVE SAVED HER! YOU SHOULD HAVE DIED! NOT HER!" Guts in a blind rage backhands Kituma. Knocking his son to the ground, causing his son to bleed. Then shouted at his son. "YOU'RE JUST A STUPID CHILD WHO BELIEVES A FANTASY THAT WILL NEVER BE AND THE WORLD WILL GLADLY CRUSH IT RIGHT IN FRONT OF YOUR FACE!" Kituma was crying and cried. He feared his father and what he would do to him. Guts return to normal and realize what he did. He looked at Kituma's blood that laid on his human hand.

Guts turn to his son who started to crawl backward away from him. Guts felt terrible for what he did and try to come closer. "Kituma-" after he said his son's name a hand broke through the Bridge and grabbed Guts, and slammed him onto the dining room floor. The thing that Grabbed Guts was Troll Grimm. It had boney horns on its head, and its left eye looked like it was sliced out. This Grimm looked like it been battle hardened.

Guts try to break free, but the Troll was too strong. Before Guts could let out his rage, the troll cried out in pain as it let go of Guts and stumbled back. Guts saw Kituma land on the dining room floor with Monjiro in hand. Guts saw in Kituma's eyes fear, but he was not going to let his father die. The troll charge at Kituma. But the small boy sidestep the attack and passed through his feet. On the way, he slashes behind one of the Trolls kneecaps. It howled in pain almost fell to one knee, but it kept itself on its feet.

It turns and launches a powerful punch at Kituma. The boy could not dodge it; he knew he let down not only his father and mother. But all the Kishi that came before and past on their aura to him. But the fist did not hit him, he closed his eye when he thought his fate was sealed, but when kituma opened his eyes, he saw his father. He used his shield to block the attack. Guts had Kituma rifle in his other hand and he extended it to Kituma.

"I trust you to draw his attention away from me?" he decides to put some more faith into his son. Kituma nodded and grabbed his rifle. Once he got some distance, he started to fire at the Troll, not to kill since the rifle is not high enough caliber to pierce through the bone helmet it has. But the bullet hitting its black steel-like hide which stings the beast a bit capturing its attention. When it turns to Face Kituma, Guts saw that Kituma when jumping down did a deep cut into the Grimm's back. Guts was impressed he did that.

Guts charge at the leg Kituma cut when dodging the Troll's attack. And with a single swing, he disabled the troll. Causing the Troll to fall to its remaning knee. With one of its hands on the ground, Kituma fired an earth dust bullet. Stones formed around the Trolls hand, stinking to the floor. Guts took this opening and jump on the stuck to the head of the Troll. He then Chops into the Troll's mouth, and force down to the ground.

It tries to get up, but Guts cop down on its mouth again putting it in its place. He chops again killing it, and another for good measure which split its top jaw and above off. As it faded into black smoke, Guts took this moment to catch his breath. He turns to his son and walks to him. Kituma was still scared of his father, his father crouched down and hugged him. And Guts said to his son.

"Your right. I could have been there for her. And I been keeping you at arms distance which Cyan did not want me to do, she wanted me to be there for you and I will. From this day onward I will be there for you, and I train and teach you to be that Huntsman you want to be." Kituma was not sure how to respond to what dad said, but he then asked his father. "I just want to know more about your dad." Guts said to him.

"My past… is not a pretty one." And also he rather keeps it to himself and pretends it never happen. Kituma then said to his father. "I don't need to know everything." Guts had to give him that, Guts broke from there brace and said. "Okay, now let's go home." as he heads the way they came. Kituma was confused and asked his father. "What about the Blackhart?" Guts turns to his boy and said. "You prove to me that you are ready." Kituma had a proud smile on his face. As they head home to prepare, Guts hope they can start this journey on the right foot.


	4. Chapter 4 Rough Start

**Chapter 4 Rough Start**

Guts should not have said that they get a good start. And for his trouble, he got punched in the face and thrown out of his own house by this blond stranger. Guts got up and face the guy who knocked on their door as the two were getting ready for their trip to mount Cloak. When Guts answer the door, he got punched in the face and grabbed Guts by his cloak and toss him outside. Now back with the present.

The blond stranger and dirty blond hair with some hair on his chin. He wore a short leather jacket with a tan shirt with a red bandana around his left arm, and a shoulder pad on his other arm with a tattoo and a glove-like thing. He also wore orange pants with gray shoes. He was fit like Guts and was an experienced fighter. The blond stranger said to Guts. "Cyan said you were strong… must be talking about in bed." This piss of Guts and he charged at the blond stranger. He gave him a mighty lunching Tai into a tree. Guts tackled Tai smashing him through that tree.

Guts smashed him through some more trees, but the next tree Tai push back and kick guts into his side, and then gave a power swing kick to Gut's face launching away, causing Guts to smash into another tree. Tai decides to follow after the launched Guts. When he jumps in the air, he was smacked away by a tree by Guts. When hitting the ground hard, Tai barely had enough time to knock away Frossraseri that was tossed at him, but not enough to dodge Guts tackling him into the ground. And Guts beat down Tai with a rage he had built up inside of him.

He ends his beat down by slamming both his fist into Tai's face, cracking the ground beneath them. Guts got off Tai body thinking he was knocked out and walk away. He called Frossraseri back to his hand, and head home. Guts heard. "Where you going, I thought we were getting to know each other." Guts turn ready to fight on, but he got gut punch by Tai at speed greater then he shows before. Guts cough out blood from his mouth, Tai then gave him a nice punch to his face launching him back some more. Guts hit the ground hard in severe pain, but the black swordsman stood up.

Tai was impressed. For a man who doesn't have aura from what it seems is insanely strong and sturdy. Tai spoke some more to Guts. "You are strong but without aura or a semblance, you can't win. I get faster the more damage that you do to me." Guts still had his ax grabbed hold of it and was ready to continue the fight. Tai tried a charging punch, but Guts dodges and did a slash into his side with his ax. When the weapon hit Tai aura shield, ice form around it freezing Tai in place a bit. Guts got behind him and started chopping down on him.

Bring Tai to his knees. Guts try to chop again, but Tai rolled out of the way and did a jumping punch. Guts using Ragging Beast to block the blow and try to attack Tai back. But Tai uses Guts' shield to bounce away and out of Guts reach. Before Guts could block Tai's next attack, Tai tackled into Guts and uppercut the Black Swordsman. Tai grabs Guts feet and slams into the ground before tossing him into a tree. Guts hit the tree leaving a crack on it. Tai tries another charging punch, but Guts dodges it. Then he grabs Tai then toss him through the tree splitting it in half.

Before Tai can full get up, Guts grabbed the broken top of the tree and hammered it down on Tai. Guts try to punch him, but his metal fist only hit a tree. Tai then did a barrage to Guts chest, the black swordsman try to punch Tai again but the fist and kick fighter dodge and shoulder charge into Guts. Smashing through the tree and they end up in an open plain with the edge of the cliff on one side. Guts slowly got up, and Tai dashes in front. And Tai said to Guts.

"When I'm done with you, you going to need a new leg along with that new arm of yours." talking about Guts' cannon arm. Tai decides to give Guts a high blade kick to his chest. But Guts caught it, Tai saw that the black swordsman was now covered in a black metal suit with a wolf shape helmet with glowing red Z shape eyes. Before Tai could counter, Guts gave Tai a mighty punch to his face.

Launching Tai almost off the cliff, but he was able to grab onto the edge of the cliff and tried to climb up. Guts then stomp hard into the ground cracking the ground, causing the cliff to hall down the mountain. And Tai along with it. After a bit, Guts calm down, and the armor faded off him, and he walks home in some pain. He wonders who that guy was? He knew Cyan? Did he blame him for her death? But it does not matter, right now Guts and Kituma most reach the top to mount Cloak and place her ashes in the sacred place of her and Kituma's ancestors.

Kituma watches the beginning of the fight, but he stays inside not sure what he can do to help dad. But when he saw dad trudge back, his worries were washed away. He ran outside with his a backpack full of supplies for the hike. Kituma asked when he reached his father. "Father are you okay?" Guts looked at his son and said. "I'm fine. If you are packed, let's get this show on the road." And so the two head up the mountain, ready for the long trip. As they hiked up the mountain, Kituma decides to kill time by asking his dad.

"Father? Can you tell me about where you live? Before you met mom?" Guts was silent for a bit, and like he promises he shared some of his past with his son, though he did abridge it and left some stuff out. "I was raise in a band of mercenary, but when I got older, I left them to do mercenary work on my own." Which was not a complete lie just leaving out valuable information? Kituma smiled and said.

"Thanks, dad." Guts said your welcome and they continued. But soon they ran into trouble. It was a group of Creeps appear with an advance leading the hunt. Guts drew Frossraseri ready for a fight, and Kituma had his rifle in his hands as well. Guts never saw these creatures before. They were lizard-like Grimm with only leg arms and tail to their heads. One of Creeps lunges at Kituma hoping to get a nice kill. But Guts cleave it in half with all his strengths to save his son.

But he was still hurt and hasn't fully recovered from the fight with the stranger came knocking on his door. And one of the Creep try to lunge on him, but Kituma headshots the Creep saving his father. Guts looked at his son and gave him approving nodded, and Guts got up ready to continue the fight. The two then went to deal with the last two Creeps, then deal with the advance Grimm. Kituma charge at a Creep with Monjiro in his hands. He slashes the side of the Creep and then thrust down the o katana on its back killing it.

Guts charges at the last Creep and kicked it up into the air. Guts grabbed its tail and slammed it multiple times into the ground, and toss the Creep into the advance Creep. After hitting into the side of the Advance Creep, it turns to smoke from the punishment Guts given it. All remain was the Major Creep. Kituma fire some bullets into the creep but it did not pierce its tough hide. Guts charges at one of its leg arms ready to charge at it.

The creep saw this and with its leg arm to deliver a powerful punch. Guts quickly switch to his shield to block the blow which knocks him back a bit. Kituma shouted. "Father try again! Don't worry I'll cover you!" Guts decide to trust his son again and charge once more with his ax drawn ready to chop down. The Creep was about to raise its arm leg to punch again, but Kituma uses another earth dust bullet to construct its leg arm to the ground allowing Guts to disarm him. And Guts did with gruesome precision.

The Creep howl in pain, but Guts knew it was not dead yet. So he steps on its head to pin it down, and grabbed hold of one of its back spikes. Guts then forcefully pulled one out and stabbed it down on the Grimm's head, it again howled in pain and died for sure when Guts step down hard on the spike lodged in its lizard head. Kituma comments. "You know dad. You seem to enjoy killing the Grimm in very gruesome ways." Guts says back to him. "It helps me let the anger inside me." Being honest with the boy. Kituma understood, and so the two continue up the mountain wondering if maybe this journey won't be as long as they thought. Soon they reach the summit which leads to a cave entrance, and they head inside.

Once deeper inside. Front of them lied a gate there was four pillar-like things, two of them had a hole like you put something in it, the other two looks like you would put a staff in to stand it up straight and the other is for a sword. Kituma comments on this by saying. "It seems we need items to open the gate. At least one is a sword, and the other is possibly staff of sorts, but the other two?" Guts thought and asked.

"Where is Menagerie?" Kituma was surprised by Guts almost random question. Kituma said to his father. "It's an island south of Mistral. It was given to the Faunus as a reward for their participation, as well as equal rights." Guts ask. No, he says to his son. "But it was a pretty crappy island, and some Faunus were not happy about it." Kituma nodded and says. "Yeah. That was a good guess." Guts then says to his boy. "Mankind is known to try to dominate over anyone they consider beneath them. People fear what they don't understand, remember those words boy." Kituma agrees to do so and see the meaning behind his father's words. And so the two head down as Guts explains to Kituma they have to go there to find a girl name Kali that Cyan said could help them. Kituma was excited.

"So we're going to Menagerie!? Awesome!" Guts did not share his son excitement. As they continue down the mountain, they decide to first stop at the house to get supplies since this journey is going to be longer than they originally thought. Once home both heads inside, but Guts was tired and sat on the couch to relax, but he ended up sleeping. Kituma finishes the packing he saw his father was asleep and decide to let him rest for a bit.

Guts' dream was him in a giant wasteland, ruins of the building were around and on a giant pile of corpses stood a person. The person wore black armor that was like his Berserker armor when he saw the persons face and he was shocked. It was Kituma. An older one with shorter hair then his current one and his eyes were blood red eye. And he said to his father. "Aren't you proud? I'm more of a monster then you." The scene faded and in front of him stood Cyan, and she looked disappointed. She said to him.

"You promise you would watch him, protect him. And keep him safe. I should never trust a **monster like you**." Her voice when she changes into a demon like voice, and soon the demons surrounded him. Guts tried to fight back but they pin him, and his son walks towards his father with… his father giant sword in hand. The dark future Kituma said to his pinned father. "I have become a more powerful monster then you can ever be. This cycle you started will continue with my son, and his son, and his son after. I hope you die knowing this regret." And he raised the mighty sword in the air and brought it down. But before it came down, Guts got up from this strange new nightmare.

He looks and says 2 or so hours have pasted and it was late afternoon. He saw his son, writing in his journal. Guts said. "Why didn't you wake me up sooner?" he was not mad about it he just thought Kituma was wasting time not waking him up. Kituma says to his father. "I thought you need a rest before we continue. If I didn't get a headshot on that Grimm, he could have killed you or at least do some serious damage to you." Guts saw why his son let him sleep and he had to admit it was probably smart for Kituma to do that. Guts got up, and they head down the mountain.

They were hiking down the mountain for almost a good 2 hours, and the sun was setting. Kituma hopes they get into Vale soon so they can sleep safely tonight. Kituma fox ears twitched, and he looked around? Guts asked. "Boy what do you hear?" then something came from the woods, it was a large Ursa Major. It came with a power swing down on Kituma if Guts did not push him out of the way of the blow. Guts and Kituma turn to the Ursa Major ready to fight it.

This Ursa was large about 13 feet tall, twice Guts size or around it. Before it could charge Guts grips his ax in both hands and its blade started to pulse with icy energy, then he from blade came a beam of ice energy towards the Ursa Major. The bear uses its paws to block the attack, but ice starts to form on its claws. Before they could be entirely frozen over, an Ursa charges at Guts. Guts rolled out of the way of its swipe.

It was smaller than an average Ursa, and it was around 8 or so feet tall. It tries to swipe at Guts again. Guts activate his shield to block it. Guts grip its paw and toss him towards a tree. It was enough force almost to snap the tree. The Ursa got up and roar out in rage and was about to charge blindly if the Ursa major did not stop it. Guts notice that Major Ursa was battle harden and was missing an eye.

Guts realize it's a father and that Ursa is his son. Kituma starts firing at the Major which caught its attention. Knowing Guts was the powerhouse in the group, so its charge at Kituma the weaker of the two. Kituma was able to dodge, but he lost a grip of his rifle. The Ursa raise its paw to strike down on Kituma. But its shoulder was it hard by Frossraseri. The ax was lodged deep into its shoulder. Guts charge at the older Ursa.

When he got closer to the Ursa. He grips his ax and pulls it hard across Ursa's body leaving a massive gash across its chest. Guts then chop into its side. Then amp up the freezing ability of the ax, freezing a good chunk of the Grimm's body, then forcefully remove his ax along with the frozen section of the Grimm. And to end his brutal kill with a chop to the Ursa end killing for sure. But before Guts could do anything, the younger Ursa hit Guts slamming him into a tree. Guts heard Kituma shout.

"DAD!" Guts look up and saw Ursa standing up roaring out in rage ready to charge, but it never came. Its head was cleaved off by a red energy slash. And the body fell over. Kituma then lashed out by slashing down on the Ursa copse as it fades away. Kituma shouted out in rage. "THAT WHAT YOU GET! DON'T MESS WITH ME OR-" Guts grabbed Kituma trying to stop him and said to his son. "Calm down boy!" Kituma slowly calmed down. And once he was calm Guts said sternly but not angry.

"Kituma! Rage is a very usual tool in combat but let it consume you… then you are no better than the monster you are slaying. Take that to heart son." Kituma nodded and said he would. And so the two continue down the mountain. And soon they ran into a wooden workshop? How they can tell is because of the anvil sign hanging above the door and it read. Howling Brothers. And through the open windows, the two can hear someone shouting.

"I told you to add the gun parts before adding anything else!" then another voice spoke and it was rougher than the first one. "Well then don't give me the direction with it telling to add other parts before it! It's supposed to go first!" and the two kept arguing. Kituma and Guts open the door and head inside since it was late and this might be the only place they can spend the night. When they saw the brothers, they get the howling in the name of the workshop.

Both were wolf Faunus with Wolf's ears. One was skinnier but taller and more proper then the rougher brother. He had a long sleeve shirt and had big gloves to protect his hands. He also has a blacksmith apron, but he was cleaner compared to his brother. his hair was silver gray and matching fur for his ears. He also has bronze brown eyes which matches his brother's eyes.

The rougher one has gray and brownish hair and fur and is more fit than the other brother. He also pretty messy which matches his hair. He wears a black tank top under his Blacksmith Apron. Soon the brothers notice Kituma and Guts and stop fighting. The well-adjusted of the two brothers say. "Welcome to howling Brothers. How can we help you two this late at night?" Kituma said to them. "Actually we're just looking for a place to stay." This disappointed the brother that spoke, for the other got annoyed. And he said.

"Well if you ain't going to buy something. Get the fuck out." Guts said to his son. "Boy lets go. These wolves are a waste of time. When he turns his back to them, both brothers recognize the ax on his back. The cleaner brother spoke. "WAIT! That ax!? You must be Guts and Kit-" he did not finish when he had to duck and avoid Guts pinning his head to the wall with Frossraseri. This got a chuckle of the other brother as Guts asked very frustrated. "How do you know us." It was more of a demand than a question. The dirty wolf Faunus said to Guts.

"We are old friends of Cyan. After she saved us from a Grimm attack on our journeys, she has been a common visitors. That ax, and shield you have are creations." Kituma and Guts were surprised. The rough blacksmith grabbed Frossraseri and toss it back to Guts. And the cleaner brother stood up and said. "I see you are quite effective with it. After all the trouble to get the Grimmanium and capture the Winter Geist in the blade." Kituma asked. "Wait!? There a Geist inside Frossraseri?" both brothers nodded, and Kituma looks at awe at the ax more then he thought before. The rougher of the two said. "I'm Sou and my girly brother Nor." Laughing at his joke, but Nor was not happy being called girly.

"It's not girly wanting to keep your self-clean. Anyway, you can stay here. Also, we can give you both some armor, and upgrade your weapons like your boy's rifle and… maybe it is better to replace that arm then upgrade it." Guts look at his arm, he detaches his cannon arm and places it on the table in front of them, and Kituma also put his rifle on the table as well. Nor grabbed the hand and examined it, while Sou looks at Kituma's rifle. And he said. "This should be a simple upgrade to higher caliber and adding a scope would help as well." He turns to his brother and saw him messing with the arm.

He popped out the repeater crossbow on the arm, but it looks warn and damage from its use over the years. Then the arm folds over and saw the cannon section of the arm. Nor nodded and said. "I see… whoever made this was very good." Guts had to agree remembering Rickert. Nor kept looking at it, he grabbed a piece of paper and started to write down. Sou said to them. "There is an extra room in the back." Kituma and Guts nodded and headed to the room to get some sleep from the long day they had.


	5. Chapter 5 Bells of Kuo Kuana

**Chapter 5 Bells of Kuo Kuana**

The next morning, Guts woke up and he could hear the brothers at work on the new, and he notices they left his old arm on a nightstand for him to use. After attaching his old arm, he looks at his sleeping son and sees Kituma's journal. Guts grabbed it and flipped through some of it. He went to the Grimm Section of the journal. Kituma seems to have a ranking system to show how dangerous a certain type of Grimm are.

The first was Hunter. Grimm of this rank are more pack Grimm, and while they lack strength by themselves, they are more deadly in numbers. Grimm, so far they fought that are in this rank are Beowolf, and Creep. The second rank that was higher was called Predator. These Grimm are strong by themselves, but you can still deal with them with some trouble. The only Grimm they ran into was Ursa. And the second to last one was called Alpha. These are rare Grimm that are more unique and might need a full team to take down. It seems the Troll he looks an Alpha Grimm.

The last rank and the highest rank was called Mythical. Kituma wrote that these Grimm would be extremely rare and powerful Grimm and show never be face alone or rookie huntress or Huntsman. He went through more of the journal. Then on a page, that passed by caught his eye. He turns to the page and saw a rough drawing of… his old sword. The one he keeps in the closet, never to see the light of day. And he read what Kituma has written next to the sketch of his old sword.

This sword belongs to father, and Mom said he was very skilled with the sword. So why does he keep it locked up? Guts sigh, his boy's curiosity is frustrating. But he knows he can't keep it locked up forever, but for now, but he must keep him in the dark until the boy is ready to learn of the darkness within. While he was still in thought. He heard Kituma slowly waking up. Guts a the journal down and said to his son. "Boy," Kituma respond back after waking up. "Yes father?" Guts says to his son.

"Since they are still working on my new arm. Let's do some training with your mother sword." Kituma got excited and the two head outside to train. Guts told him what Kituma should do, and the boy did. As he instructs his son, his mind wonders back to his time growing up in a band of mercenaries. Also, him being training by Gambino. A man that Guts hates a lot, but he understands him more. Namely how the two are very similar. But when he saw the birth of his son he promises that he never, ever treat Kituma like the way Gambino treated him when he was kid.

He headed inside, and he saw Nor was writing stuff down, the wolf Faunus notice Guts enter and says. "Morning. Your arm should be done in say an hour or so." Guts nodded, and he asked Nor. "is there a sword can borrow for a bit?" Nor pointed to one in a barrel. Guts grabbed one that look like the sword he had before the eclipse but was nowhere near its length. He heads outside and walk to his son and said. "Boy try this." He grabs the sword by its blade with the handle extended to Kituma. The young says to his father.

"Dad I can't use a sword this big. It's too big." Guts says to him. "When I was your age I had to learn to use a sword like this, and if I can. You can. But if you're sure you can't, I will not force you to use it." Kituma looked at it, he sheathes Monjiro and grips the sword with both of his hands. Guts lets go of the blade. At first, the sword fell to the ground, but Kituma lifts it up. Kituma said to his father. "Wow, it's heavy. But not as heavy as I thought" and Kituma started to practice with it. Guts says to Kituma.

"You'll get more comfortable with the weight in time." Kituma nodded and continued his training. After a bit, Nor came out saying they are finished. So the two head inside. First the put on the armor Sou and Nor made for the two. Guts got leg armor, wrist armor and lastly shoulder armor. They were made from a metal material but did not way a lot. Kituma got a shoulder guard on his left shoulder. And he two got wrist armor on both his wrists. And knee guards as well. It gave some defense but did not hinder his mobility.

First, they gave Kituma his rifle which had a scope attached to it. On the shoulder guard was a fox Faunus sitting on the word. Vixen. Sou said. "I put that for you boy." Nor smack his brother saying that not good for the boy. Kituma didn't mind, in fact he will call the rifle Vixen. And lastly is Guts' new arm. They attach something to the end of Guts' arm so that the new arm can attach to it. The new arm was rough and painted a black gray. Its fingers were claw-like. Nor explains to Guts. "We use an Atlas prosthetic arm and build around it." Guts attach it. And once it was connected, Guts could tell this arm was already better than the old one. It felt lighter than the old arm. Sou explains to Guts. "Not only that arm is very durable, it also armed with some fun tools. We decided to add a machine gun to replace the crossbow on your old arm. Also, you can fire lasers. One is a powerful beam that can be charge to make it stronger. Firing a ball of energy and can also be charged to make it stronger. But charge it too much it might cause the arm to malfunction for a bit so be careful."

Guts nodded and were about to leave when Nor said. "Where you two going?" Kituma said to them. "Were heading to Menagerie." Nor then said. "Then use our door to the world between worlds." They turn to the door that looks different with a metal frame around it. The door had a mountain cover on to the door. Guts grabbed the doorknob and turned it, and head through along with Kituma.

They appear on a floating piece of earth in this void full of many beautiful colors. And many doors around the piece of land in a sea of nothingness. Kituma walks to one door, and Guts follow. "I think this door might lead us to Menagerie," Kituma said to his father. It had a wolf head with a circle around it. The two went through and appeared somewhere else. It was bright and tropical with pineapple trees. Guts turn and saw that the door was inside this stone like structure protecting it. Both walk away from the door and from below Kuo Kuana with all its beauty on display. Kituma looked with awe.

"it's amazing. I wonder if the other doors lead to the other kingdoms?" Guts was not as impressed as he and Kituma go downhill towards Kuo Kuana to find Cyan old friend Kali. Once they reach an entrance to the village on this small island. Guts did notice all the looks the local Faunus gave to him, some of hate, some of confusion, some were of fear wondering what he is they head inside a cart came out of nowhere and Kituma and Guts were separate. Guts try to walk past but the panther Faunus step down from his cart and shouted.

"Who the fuck you think you are!" Guts try to look for his son but could not see him. He tries to walk away, but the panther would not let him. "You knocked some of my fragile stuff over and broke them so pay for the damage!" Guts push him out of the way. The panther was upset and ran to Guts about to punch him in the face if someone else did not catch it. "Now calm down, let's not settle this with violence. Guts turn to the person that has come to be the peacekeeper. He was a tall guy who had brown boots and tan pants with brown pockets and belt. He had a dark blue vest with light blue sleeves, with a white fur around his neck.

He had brown shoulder guard with a buckle which was the logo of the door they went through to get here. He had long black hair with a short beard. He had amber color eyes. The panther Faunus calm down and said. "This man bumped into my cart and broke my goods." The peacekeeper look at Guts and then all three look inside. There was some plate that broke. The two Faunus look at Guts and the swordsman said. "I don't have Lien on me at the moment." The panther said. "How convent that he has-" the peace keeper gave the panther some Lien, and the panther left grudgingly. Guts was surprised this stranger paid for the damage.

Guts says to the stranger. "Thanks for paying for the damage for me, but I have to go find my son." As he walks off away, the stranger follow and said. "Let me help you. My name is Ghira by the way." Guts was not normally open to strangers, but he is helping him search for his son and paid his own lien for damage Guts did so. "Guts. Why did you help me?" Ghira said to Guts. "Well for one your son is lost and could be in danger. Also don't want to attract the Grimm to the village." Guts nodded, and so the two continue to find Kituma.

Meanwhile Kituma he did not notice guts being stopped by bumping into the cart. After a bit, he notices dad was not with him. he was about to go looking for father if a certain someone sitting under a tree caught his attention. It was a girl around his age sitting there. She was a cat Faunus with her cat ears on her head and she was reading a book. When he got closer, he got a better look of her. Her attire was made of a white T-shirt with a black skirt and black shoes. And from the top of the book, he could see she had Amber eyes. As he got closer, the girl notices his presence but her eyes were focused on her book. Kituma says to her.

"Hey." This cause the girl's amber eyes to be drawn to him, she says to him "Hello? What do you want?" Kituma smiled and said. "I was wondering what you're reading?" he could not read the title since her hands block it. She answers his question by saying. "It's about a girl falling in love with a monster. Though he looks like a beast, she could see the humanity within him." Kituma nodded and said.

"She saw He was a monster who act like a human. While the hunter was a human acting like a monster." Blake was surprise by what he said, and she said. "Yeah… so you're familiar with the story?" Kituma nodded and said. "Yeah mom told me that story. Oh I forgot to introduce myself, I'm Kituma." As he extend his hand for her to take and shake. Blake took his hand and was about to speak.

"Blake sweety its time to-" Kituma and Blake turn to the speaking person. It was a woman around Cyan age if she was still alive. She wore a white t-shirt which had only reach her breasts, but it had sleeves. She wore a black with gold decorative Gi top. She wore a long strap around her waist that hangs behind her like a cat tail. She wore white and gold decorative shorts. She wore long white socks and black sandals. The woman stops when she notices Kituma and kind of saw Cyan within him.

"High mom." Blake greeted her mom. The mom smiled at her daughter then turn to Kituma and asked. "Who are you dear?" Kituma said. "I'm Kituma." The mother asked. "Are you related to a fox Faunus name…? Cyan?" Kituma was surprise and said. "Actually, she my mom. I'm guessing you are Kali?" this surprise Blake and Kali. "You know my mom?" Blake asked Kituma, Kali explains to her daughter. "Yes, in fact he the son of my dear old friend Cyan." Blake heard about Cyan from her mom but never met her in person. Kali asks the boy.

"So is Cyan here with you?" Kituma was about to answer when a Bengal tigress Faunus with the tiger ears came. She had wild chin-length black hair with orange eyes. She wore black and red wrist guards, and her top was black and white that was sleeveless. She wore a big belt thing on her waist with a big pouch on it, and her pants were white pants which was cover slightly by her thigh length boots. She had gold rings on her ears. Both of her human ears and two on her left Tiger ear. She also had a red jewel on her forehead, and the stripes on her body were likely tattoo to look like tiger stripes.

"Kali! I heard that Ghira and-" she stop and notice Kituma and notice the similarity of Cyan in Kituma. Kali says to the tigress Faunus. "Sienna. This is Kituma, son of Cyan." Sienna was surprised and said. "So is your mom here?" she asked hoping to see her old friend. Kituma lowered his head and said to them. "She… is no longer here." he almost broke down in tears.

Kali and Sienna were saddened by the news to hear their friend has been killed. Blake looks at Kituma with a look of feeling really bad for the pain Kituma is in. She says to him.

"Kituma… I'm… sorry for your lost." Kituma tries to make him feel better by saying. "Don't be, she lives a happy life, and that's all I can be thankful for her." He did wish she was still alive, but he wanted to act strong even though he is not. Kali remembers Sienna was going to say something. "Sienna? Were you going to say something?" Sienna remembers, and she says. "Oh right. Ghira and a human are fighting a group of Faunus." The three other Faunus were surprise. Kituma said. "The human probably my dad." And so the four head off to where this fight was taking place.

Before the fight Guts and Ghira were looking around. Ghira asked Guts. "So Guts what brings you here? Human rarely ever come to Menagerie." Guts says to Ghira. "Me and my boy are here looking for someone that might help us out of something." Ghira asked. "so what his or her name?" Guts says to Ghira. "Her name is Kali." Ghira had a surprise face and said. "Kali?! That's funny you are looking for her since I-" then a group of Faunus that were wearing thug like clothing. And their leader had antlers like a stag.

"How dare a human come to are home thinking he owns the place." all had machetes, and the leader had a revolver. Ghira said to them. "We don't have to solve to this with violence." The leader aims his revolver ready to fire, but Guts grabbed the revolver, and I fire. The bullet bounces off his Cannon arm 2.0 and crushes the gun. Guts punches the stag Faunus in the face launching him back. And so the fight was about to begin. Ghira sigh as he cracks his neck and attracts his claws ready for the fight.

One goon charge at Guts. The swordsman grabs the goon's blade with his cannon arm and punches the guy in the gut, and he gives the goon a chop to the back of his neck knocking him out. Ghira caught one that try hitting him and with a single powerful punch knocked him out. Another one tries to slash at him with a machete, Ghira dodged it and grabbed him by the guy's throat slamming hard into the ground. Guts caught a goon and slammed him into another goon. The leader slowly got up and drew a spare pistol and aim it at Guts and fire. Guts was able to turn and see it heading his way.

But it was stopped in midair. It was cover in purple-black energy. Then a chain whip wrapped around the stag's neck and pull him closer to Sienna who gave him a powerful swinging kick. She Kali, Blake, and Kituma have arrived on he scene. Kali was using her psychic semblance to catch the bullet, then redirect it to the ground. Guts saw Kituma dash over to his son and hugs him worried he might have lost him. Guta broke the embrace and scolded his son.

"Never! Never run ahead of me like that again! What did I tell you about looking before you leap?!" Kituma felt bad said. "I'm sorry. It won't happen again." Guts calm down a bit then turn to Kali and said. "I'm sorry if my boy had cause some trouble or anything." Being polite to her. Kali said. "No not at all. so you are Guts?" Guts nodded and then she said. "I'm Kali nice to finally meet you… also sorry for your loss?" Guts said he appreciate. And so the six head to the Belladonnas place. Along the way, Kituma asks Kali since he didn't get a chance to.

"So how did you and Sienna meet Cyan?" Kali smiled and said to the young lad. "We three grow up together. Those were great times, but she wanted to become a huntress so move to vale o go to beacon to train. That was the last time we saw her person, she did keep in touch with scrolls but it would have been nice to her in person." Sienna agreed with Kali. Sienna added. "I try to get her to join the White Fang, but she refuses saying she do more good being a huntress." Guts could tell Sienna did not like Cyan for that discussion but was not going to hold it against her dead friend. Guts asked. "White Fang?" all of them except Kituma was surprised he did not know. Kituma says.

"Father is not well informed about a lot of stuff. I heard of the White Fang, and you Ghira are its leader with Sienna being second in command." Ghira and Sienna nodded, but Kali is trying to hold back a laugh was now notice. Kituma asked her. "What's so funny?" Kali says to the boy. "Sienna more upset about Cyan not loving her back then not being with the White Fang." Sienna was flustered by this embarrass by the rejection. Kituma turns to Sienna and says to her. "So that means you're a lesbian." After he said, Lesbian Blake slapped him and said to him upset at what he said.

"This incredibly rude." Kituma quickly realizes it and says to Sienna. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to point it out." Sienna smile and said. "It's fine Kituma. I'm not ashamed of my desires. I was sad to see her reject me but I'm happy to see she raise a smart, handsome boy." Teasing Kituma. Which cause Kituma blush, and Blake as well who looked away, she did not understand why. "Thanks." He said back to Sienna who laugh at him blushing at her calling him handsome. Halfway there Sienna left the group and said goodbye to the others.

Soon the five reach the Belladonna's resident. It was a massive three maybe four-floor house almost a mansion compare the rest of the homes. All head inside. Blake dashes up to her room, and Kituma follows her since he would like to play with someone close to his age. Kali asked. "Do you have a scroll?" Guts thought then remember he took Cyan scroll in case. And he handed it to her. She then messed around with it. After she was done she gave back the scroll. On its screen show a map of Remnant with four points on the map. She then explains to him.

"These four locations hold an item to open the gate to Azoth Garden." Guts asked. "Azoth Garden?" Ghira says to him. "It's the place where Azoth trained and live at and is a sacred place to the Kishi family and other Faunus." Guts understood, and Kali continues to explain to Guts.

"The Vaccuo place is a pyramid of an ancient pharaoh how was saved by a Kishi in the past and inside of it hold an artifact to open the gate to Azoth Garden. The Mistral one is in the mountain region in a temple honoring an ancient Kishi warrior. The second to last one is in Mantle in a ship graveyard on the nine tails. And lastly, in Vale, you must conquer Eden keep, his forest from the Great War. Once you have all these artifacts, you may gain access to Azoth's garden." Ghira added. "Good luck. To both of you." Guts nodded and said thanks, and he went to get his son.

When he entered he saw that Blake and Kituma were sitting in a… box? They were reading a book. Guts had a small smile on how cute the two look together. Guts calls Kituma and say they have to leave and Kituma does not before saying goodbye to Blake. And so Father and son head off to face the four challenges ahead of them.


	6. Chapter 6 Tomb Raiders

**Chapter 6 Tomb Raiders**

The two soon arrive the door to the world between worlds, and they went through it. Back in the pocket dimension, Kituma walks to a door that had three swords carved into it. Kituma says to Guts. "I think this door leads to Vaccuo since it has the kingdom symbol." Guts agree, and so the two went through. They soon appeared in the ruins of a small village. They could see the vast sea of sand they arrived in with the stone structures for houses that look like it has been attacked. Guts looks at the scroll, but he had no idea how to use it, so he turns to Kituma and said.

"Boy do you know how to use this." he hands Kituma's mother's scroll. Kituma turn it on and brought up the map and he pointed south-west from their position. Kituma says. "The first artifact is not far away, and we should be at the pyramid where it is in about an hour or so." Guts nodded, and the two were about to leave when Grimm came out of the ruins to fight them. The Grimm were smaller and less bipedal Beowolf. They were called Coyhunter. Beowolf that branch from Beowolf, they were faster and more mobile. Guts got his ax in his cannon arm with his shield also popped open.

Kituma got Vixen out and ready to fire at the Grimm. Three of the Coyhunter charge at them. Guts turn and slam his ax into the ground and drag it across the ground, which causes a wave of blue ice to be formed heading towards the three Coyhunters. The middle one got hits head pierced through the ice. The other two were frozen in place with some ice piercing through them. Kituma took this as an opening and shot them in the head killing them. But there remain two more.

One charge at Kituma. The boy drew Monjiro slash its side when he avoids its lunge. Kituma turns to face it, and with a mighty swing, he launches a red energy slash which cut the Coyhunter in half killing it. Guts also dodge the Coyhunter that try lunging at him and chop down hard on its back splitting in half as well. And the battle has been won. After a bit, Kituma asked. "Father, how did I go?" Guts says to his boy as they leave the ruins of the village heading to their destination. "You have improved, try mixing your attacks with mine." Kituma nodded and said he would think about it.

The two trudge across the hills of sand, over the first hill they could see the pyramid they need to enter and raid it for the artifact they are searching. As the head towards the pyramid. Kituma asked an interesting question. "Father? If we find the killer of mother? Will we… kill him?" Guts was surprised by his question and almost caught off guard by it. He says to his son. "To answer your question, let me tell you a story." Kituma was curious and listen to the tale Guts has to share with him.

"There a wolf who wanted revenge on a bear, the wolf and his pack attack the bear. Once the battle was over the wolf killed the beast. But the rest of his pack were also killed in the battle against the bear." Kituma says to his father. "So his revenge cost the lives of the people he loved. I hope it was worth it." Guts says to him. "It wasn't." Kituma understood and did not want to seek vengeance if it's going to cause everyone around him to get hurt in the process. They soon arrive at the pyramid and enter it.

When they got inside, they saw people had made a home out of the pyramid. Thankfully no one was around, and they saw a makeshift elevator which leads up to higher into the pyramid. They got on the platform and flipped a switch which causes The platform to raise up and the two more elevated parts of the pyramid. Soon they reach the most upper floor. In front of them was a tunnel that led deeper into the pyramid, but the people that were living here built a make-shift wall blocking whatever was on the other side from getting into there section of the pyramid.

Kituma notices a barrel of explosives was near the wall blocking their path and said. "Father I'm going to shoot the explosives when I do everything on the other side is likely going to come pouring out from the hole made from the explosion." Guts nodded and got ready for a fight. Kituma shot the barrel and cause an explosion which destroys most of the wall blocking their path. A few moments later creature came bursting out of the hole.

The creatures were…. Human-like. Its body knows black like Grimm with bone stuff on them to form claws and a skull shaped head. These wore ancient Egyptian clothing with Khopesh in their hands. They charge at Guts. The swordsman threw his ax like a boomerang, which chops right through three human-like Grimm and went deeper down the Grimm try using its Khopesh to cut down on Guts, but he blocks it with his shield. Kituma saw an opening and snipe the guy. Guts turn and prevent another blow from a different Grimm, and gut punches the creature. Kituma dashes towards it, and behead it with Monjiro. Guts doge a different Grimm attack and with the side of Ragging beast, slices its neck killing it. Leaving two left to finish off. Both charge at one of the two heroes.

Guts simply called back Frossraseri which it the Grimm in the back encasing it in Guts Spartan kicks the Grimm shattering it, Kituma drew Monjiro and did an energy slash which cut his Grimm now the middle, splitting it in half. The father and son headed deeper inside the pyramid. Unknown a group of people arrived when the fight with the Grimm was ending. After a bit of walking, Guts asked Kituma. "What were those Grimm?" he assumes its Grimm since they look like Grimm, and his brand did not bleed. His cloak and shirt blocked most of it, so Kituma does not know of it.

Kituma answers his father's question by saying. "Those were Revenant. Not sure how they are made but it's believed a Geist or some type of Grimm enters the corpse of a person, and use it as its vessel. Over time the vessel takes more traits of a Grimm." Guts nodded. The two started to walk across a wooden walkway but soon found stopped by a bridge. This bridge seems to be able to turn with some rob, and the controls were some distance away. Kituma says. "If you toss me over, I can reach the controls and turn to the bridge, so we maybe Progress." Guts nodded and said.

"Okay, be careful." Guts Grabbed Kituma and with some of his strength toss him over a 12 feet gap to the control station. Kituma landed a bit rough, but he was still ready to continue fighting. He walked over to a lever and pulled on it. Slowly the bridge turns and soon was connect to the walkway Guts was on. Guts looked around and saw a gear in the mechanism that spin the Bridge around. Guts grabbed Frossraseri and toss it at the gear freezing it in place.

When Kituma removes his hands from the lever, it did not move. Kituma comments. "Smart move dad." Guts extend his hand out so he can catch Kituma. The boy got himself hype up and made a running jump; he also tries to use Zack dash semblance to boost him across. It helped him reach Guts hand, though he was almost out of father's reach and would have been if he did not use the dash semblance. Guts pull him back on the walkway, and they cross the bridge. Once across Guts calls back Frossraseri and they continued own, still did not the group following behind them.

They soon arrive in a chamber which had a sarcophagus with a golden staff lodge in it. It was in the shape of a fox with one end being its head, and the other its white tip tail. Guts force the staff off the Sarcophagus and place in his magic sack he has. Kituma could read the text around the sarcophagus and red it to his father. "This Sarcophagus was in honor of a hero and friend of the pharaoh, Smento Kishi. He was a noble soul and when the king offers a staff as a reward for his hard work. He only asks to reward, when his work is done." Guts could understand Smento. He was a warrior to the very end.

Guts and Kituma turned around and saw a group of desert bandits. The leader who looks the biggest and meanest one says. "Who do you trudging around are home!" then he notices Kituma and seems to like him in a perverted way. "Say maybe let you go if you had over that Faunus kid of yours. I never fucked a fox before." Guts in rage charge at the leader. The leader tries to use an arm to block it, but that arm was fractured when Guts punched and launched there into a wall knocking him out possibly killing him. The Desert bandits drew their Khopesh which had fire dust infuse to their blades causing them to burn with fire.

Guts drew his ax ready to fight and knew Kituma would leave this to him. Guts swiftly cleave one man in half with ease, it appears these guys don't have aura. Good, Guts could not deal with more people like that blond guy who attack him at his own home. Guts then turn and use his machine gun part of his new Cannon arm and barrage bullets into three bandits. While Guts was busy killing the desert bandits., two of them charge with knives draw to kill Kituma. Guts toss his ax with all his strength which chop into one of the guy's head and was lodge in there. Guts ran over to save his son.

Kituma was pin to the ground with the Bandits knife drawn. Kituma drew Monjiro and slice into the guy's neck. From the cut blood pour down on Kituma's face Guts got the body up and saw this affected his son. He killed a man. It was a lot like Guts first kill at the age of 9. Guts grab the bandits mask and use it to wipe the blood from Kituma face. Once he did Kituma buried his head into Guts chest and saying as tears ran from his eyes. "I *sobbing* just killed a *sobbing*" Guts grabbed Kituma face gently with both hands and made Kituma looked at him, and he said to his son. "There is no shame in killing in self-defense. But never kill as a first action. If you do, then you're no better than them." Kituma understood and was slowly feeling better. They heard moving and saw the bandit leader aim his gun above them and said. "Fuck *coughs blood* both you." Then he fires. He shot robe holding explosives. Guts shield Kituma from the explosion, and the ground started to fall apart. Guts and Kituma were falling down the pyramid.

Guts protect Kituma from the impact of hitting ground level. Once up they found themselves where they started. But it seemed like something attack and destroyed it already? Then they heard the hissing of a… snake? From the shadows came a black head of a snake as it roared at Guts and Kituma wanting to swallow them whole. It wrapped itself around a pillar and the other end of the snake, its white head had spikes for eyes, it must use it as a flail then an extra head. What they were facing was an ancient King Taijitu, a Pharaoh Taijitu if you will.

Guts had an idea and says to his son. "Draw its attention, and I will finish it off." Kituma nodded and got to work firing at the pharaoh Taijitu, the bullets bounce off, and they hurt enough to draw his attention to Kituma. Guts charge at the Grimm with his ax in hand ready to do some chopping. The Grimm notice this and try to use its white head to slam down on Guts. But the swordsman charge and will he charge up the winter Geist energy, and fire a beam of ice at the white head, freezing it to the floor with its blade lodge in the ground. Guts climbed on top ready to kill it, once on its head, ready to destroy it. But the Taijitu lunges towards Kituma, but the boy was smart and slash at the lunging snake Grimm.

Which causes it to jerk back in pain, this launch Guts high into the air. But Guts drew his ax, and when he got closer to the Grimm. He chops into its underbelly, and as he went down sliding down the snake. Gutting open the Pharaoh Taijitu. When it was over, it was already fading into smoke. Guts walk to his son and said.

"You did well. That was reckless what you did at the end. But keep this up, and you just might be the greatest Huntsman in remnant after all." this brought a smile to the boy's face, and so the two head back, deciding to stop by and place the staff in the pillar it should be placed in to open the gate to Azoth's Garden.


	7. Chapter 7 Unleashing the Fury

**Chapter 7 Unleashing the Fury**

Guts and Kituma headed to door to the world between worlds, and head through the door to the howling brother's workshop. Once arriving saw Nor and Sou having a lunch break. Sou says to them. "Great the fucking walking talking statue has arrived," Kituma says. "High Sou, High Nor. We got the first artifact and heading up to put it in its place." Nor says to Kituma and Guts. "Before you go, let's add something to, Vixen and an upgrade to your shield." Talking about Guts' ragging Beast. Sou was given the shield and went to the back to start working.

Nor was handed Vixen and he attaches a grenade launcher to it, and he says. "With that Grenade Launcher Kituma should be able to deal with the crowd giving you two some crowd control." Kituma nodded and Nor handed him some Grenades; some were regular ones, some were dust infuse ones. After a couple of minutes and the sound of hammering and such, Sou came with Ragging Beast. The shield and an extra layer to its ends that made it sharper and deadlier. But namely, it had a red diamond shape crystal in the center of it. Nor explain.

"Besides it getting a sharper edge to it, that red crystal has the unique property to absorb kinetic and dust energy that hit the shield, and launches the attack back even launching a projectile back or slam it into the ground cause an explosion around you." Guts like this and put his new shield on and so the two head up the mountain to place the staff in its spot. On the way the face some Beowolves but were dealt with ease. On the way up Kituma asked. "Before we head to our next stop. Could head back to Kuo Kuana?" Guts look at his son and says to him.

"Sure. Is it to see Blake?" Kituma blush and said. "NO! I… want to the belladonnas and Sienna that's all not just Blake." Guts could see he was slightly lying and says. "Sure. Keep telling yourself." This annoyed Kituma and Guts laughed at this, which was rare for him, and they continue their hike up. Soon they reach the gate of Azoth's Garden, and Guts walked over to the pillar and placed the staff in and it locked in place. On the gate, one of the four sign on the circle lock on it faded away. Kituma says to Guts. "One down and three more to go." Guts agree and the two head down the mountain.

They were halfway down the mountain when it seems nothing can stop them at this rate. A familiar blond stranger tackled guts off the side of the mountain. Kituma shouted. "Father!" Guts and Tai rolled down the side of this massive mountain until both ended up on to a large open field. Both split apart away. Guts got up with his ax drawn ready to do battle. Tai was up, and he notices some additions to his attire. He had Chinese dragon gauntlets and boots. And a samurai shoulder armor on his left arm. Tai stands up in a position and says to Guts.

"This time I'm going to fucking beat the shit out of you." Tai unleashes a barrage of punches with each one launching a ball of fire at Guts. Guts activate ragging beast and block the barrage of fireballs, and the red gem absorbed the kinetic and fire dust into it and was waiting for it to unleash the stored force. Tai charges at Guts. Guts then thrust his shield forward, and it launches a huge fireball. It hit Tai, but he blocks most of the attack with his shoulder guard. Tai tries to attack Guts again. Guts charges at him and chops into Tai's sigh knocking him to his knees And Guts chop down on his back repeatedly.

After many good chops onto Tai's back, Tai uses his shoulder armor to block a blow, and punch Guts in the gut sending him back a couple of feet. But before he got up, he was impaled in the side by a giant icicle launched by Tai. This stun Guts it was not the worse pain he has been in, but it's been so long since Guts got impaled by something, he could not prepare for it.

Tai walk up and Punch Guts in the face, and kept beating him down as he said with alcohol smell coming off his breath. "You don't deserve her! You let her die! I will take your other Eye, and you're-" he did not finish when he was punched hard in the face his aura almost shatter from that hit. His feet skinned across the ground was shocked at the person that hit harder than any man or human he ever faced.

An enrage Kituma with his eyes now blood red and black background. His skin was bone pale white that matches his skin. He had red pulsing veins on his surface. And his left arm looks like it was red and broken, but this kid did not give a shit and had a look of murderous intent. Kituma charge with using his broken arm to punch Tai. His face was cover in black and red energy cover in it. Tai raises both of his arms to block this blow. His gauntlets had cracked from colliding with Kituma fist. Blood burst from Kituma arm, but he did not give a fuck. Kituma slowly move his fingers around to the right position to flick a finger with enough force to cause a shockwave and destroy Tai's gauntlets, and he drew his fist back, and he unleashes his rage. Tai aura only last three seconds, before Tai, got punch hard in the face and Launch him into a mountain wall and cause a crater into the side of it.

It knocked Tai right the fuck out. And after word, Kituma cried out into the skies in rage and pain and then passed out from it. Guts pull the icicle out of his side, and it slowly healed away as he ran to his son. He checks his son's arm, it was a purple color it did not look good, but he could see it slowly healed. He picked up his son and head to the howling Brothers' workshop. He also his notice his son return to normal which Guts was glad it wasn't a permanent change.

Guts fear had come true. Gut's son is a lot like him, with the unyielding rage to the lack of giving a fuck about what happens to him as long as he wins. By the time they reach Howling Workshop, Kituma's hand had fully recovered. His sleeve was gone when his fist clashed with Tai guard and torn it apart. When Guts in the two brothers were working so, he places Kituma down on a couch to rest, and he went outside. When he got out, he stomps to a tree a punch off a massive chunk of it. This helped Guts calm down, and he heard a bird flapping his wings and someone landing behind him and he turns and saw the same red caped stranger.

"I saw what your son did to Tai. Got to admit I think he deserves it after all the shit he did." Qrow pulled out his flask and drank the stuff inside it. Guts say to him. "He was drunk." Qrow was not surprised and he says. "Yeah, after Cyan death he got drunk off his ass and left his two girls under my care dick head." And he was about to walk away, and Qrow says. "Also. I know what you and your boy are." Guts pin Qrow to a tree and said. "I would not mess with me!" Qrow did not care and said. "Relax I know you and your boy are not like her." Guts was confused and he let Qrow and said. "Who's she?" Qrow says to him.

"She does not matter. For now, finish Cyan request and train that boy of yours." Qrow walks away, and while he walks, he turned into a crow and took off into the skies. Guts knew he should tell his son the truth, but his son was not ready for learning what he is. After taking a deep breath, and letting it out. He heads back inside. His son was still asleep when he came back in, and he looks at him. Guts gently place a hand on him and woke him up. "Boy wake up." He said to him. Kituma woke up confuse where he is and when he notices his arm that had no sleeve on it he asked. "What happen?" Guts say to his son. "It got torn up. Will get you a new jacket but first, let's go to Menagerie. I think we should take a break for the day and got o Mistral tomorrow." Kituma was happy and so the two head through the door and head to Menagerie.

Kituma remember seeing his father getting impaled by Tai and then the world turn red, and he remembers destroying Tai with two punches. But he must have imagined it because there was no way a ten-year-old can beat a train huntsman or someone like it, with just two punches. Both of them soon arrive in Kuo Kuana and headed toward the Belladonna household. On the way, they ran into Sienna Khan. When they saw her, she was kissing a cat Faunus lady before the cat Faunus walked away. When the two got closer, Sienna notice them and said.

"Hello Guts, and Kituma. What brings you back here? Have you finish it already?" talking about getting the artifacts and placing her ashes in Azoth's Garden. Kituma said. "Not yet. We're taking a break before we get the next one." Sienna nodded and says. "Well enjoy your break I have to be leaving see you two later." And she walked off and Father, and Son continues to the Belladonna household. On the way, Guts thought of how will he tell his son the dark secret they must contain, from the fight with Tai it's clear that Kituma using his full power might be slightly stronger then Guts is, but he could not be sure since it been so long since he went 100%.

The two soon arrive at the Belladonna house as Kali and Blake were leaving. Kali said to them. "Hello Guts, hello Kituma what brings you two here?" Guts say to her. "We're taking a break for the rest of the day." Kali nodded and was about to say something, but Blake said to Kituma. "What happen to your arm?" Pointing to his left arm. Kituma said to her. "It got torn from a fight," Kali says. "Take it off and tomorrow will get you a new one." Kituma took it off showing his black shirt with the sleeve on his left arm look bad, but it was not as bad. Kali grabs it and place it inside and came back outside. Kituma asked. "So where you two going?" Blake said to him. "We're going to visit Rogers' place." both Guts and Kituma were confused and Kali explains to them. "He is the chieftain of Kuo Kuana and his one of the smartest philosopher in all of Remnant. And he normally tells stories to kids and gives helpful advice to anyone that seeks for it." Guts and Kituma nodded and the four head to Roger's place and enjoy the story Roger is going to tell. They soon arrive, and it was a nice house and when they enter it looks incredible.

He had a plastic-like tree that had a birdhouse that had birds in it eating in the bird feeding. There was a blue castle that has a wooden statue of a king and queen. There was a trolley way around the castle and trolley way around the house with a trolley running across it. Kituma and Blake join the kids sat on this cyan color rug, and Roger came into the room. He was a lion Faunus with a lion tail, he had gray hair and wore a red sweater with a cyan shirt and a dark blue tie. Roger also wore brown pants with black tannish shoes. He said in a kind friendly voice.

"Hello, neighbors." And he took a seat, and he tells a story to the children while Kali and Guts stood and listened in him. "Today's story is about a black armor knight." This caught Guts attention and listened more to Rogers' story. "This knight was the most feared in the land and had many enemies. This man had a son, but he did not want his son to be like him, a warrior that did not fight for revenge and was a noble knight who fights for the people that could not defend themselves. But one night the black knight's enemies came for vengeance. But the black knight killed all of them but not at the cost of his own life. After his death, his son became a noble knight and never seek out vengeance on anyone." This connects with Guts. Roger then said. "So who thinks they know the lesson of the story." A monkey Faunus says.

"That his father loved his son more than his safety." Roger and Guts agree, but someone else raises their hand and rogers asked. "Want to add to what he said?" talking to Kituma, and the boy said. "He' not entirely right." Roger was curious so was Guts and the others thinking he was joking, even Blake. But no, Kituma knew he was right. Roger said. "So what your answer?" wanting to know what this young boy thinks. Kituma said. "He feared his son would make the mistakes as him, and that fear was far greater than his death." Everyone was surprised by his answer, even Guts, and Roger. Roger smiled and said. "Both are correct. But you Kituma hit the nail the head. Now kids when heading to bed tonight remember to learn from your mistake. Have a good night hope to see you tomorrow." And the kids started to head home.

Before leaving Roger walks to Guts and said. "Mister Guts, can you come to my office?" Guts wonder what he wanted to talk about and decide to follow him to his office. While Kituma, Blake, and Kali head to the Belladonna house to sleep there for the night. Kituma wonder as they walk to the Belladonna's place, what Guts and Rogers we're talking about but he was tired and need to go to bed. When arriving Blake offer for him to sleep with her. Kali did not mind since they weren't at the age for the kids to worry. In the bedroom both decide to relax in one of Blake big box she has in her room.

While they laid inside the box, Blake asked Kituma. "What made you think that was the answer to Rogers's question. Kituma said to her. "I just felt. The character was a lot like my father, and I can tell he and dad, don't follow what they preach." Blake asked since she was curious what he meant. Kituma answers her curiosity by saying. "He teaches me not to let my emotion take the better of me. But when a guy we ran into offering him to give me to him so he can… play with." Not wanting even to imagine what that man would have done to him. Blake was horrified but let Kituma continue. "Father in an almost savage rage he punches him that nearly kill the guy. And Father seems to kill Grimm in over top ways, it almost like…" he stops thinking he did not want to consider his father like that. Blake said.

"Sorry. I did not want to point out-" Kituma caught her off by saying. "Its fine, I know deep down he cares about me and wants me to be better. But I wish he told me more about him… any let's go to sleep." Blake agrees and the two fell asleep. Kituma had a strange dream. He was older and was face to face with mom's killer. It some demon like creature wielding a giant sword. Kituma had mom's sword in hand and fought it. There blades clash and he shatters there sword in one strike. This stuns the creature, and he fell to his back. As it tries to get back to its feet, Kituma stomp over and punches its face, then goes to break it tear it apart for what it did to his mom. He was purposely breaking every possible bone in its body. He uses the shards of their sword, and pierce its eyes out, and stab it in the heart. He then lift it up, and torn it in half as its blood pour down on Kituma, and he loved it. Once it was gone, The bandits that try to kill him and dad. And the one that wanted to fuck him was there as well.

His move was an energy slash, cutting the leader's penis clean off. As he cries out of being nurturing, Kituma slices up one into small pieces, bones and all. One he gutted allowing his gut pour out of the wound, before beheading him. And the last one he used his sheath and smashed the one's skull in killing him. Kituma walks behind the rapist, and drew Monjiro and pierce through the back of his mouth killing him. Kituma felt good, too good. And more people Kituma hated came around and Kituma was soon cover in black armor with a wolf helmet with red Z shape eyes. Kituma was making it rain blood, and he was singing it.


	8. Chapter 8 Coming up the Mountain

**Chapter 8 Coming up the Mountain**

Guts and Roger enter his office. It was nice and had a nice comfy couch. Both sat, and Rogers asked. "So what's bothering you?" Guts says to him. "There nothing bothering me," Rogers says to him. "You seem to connect very well with my story, so I'm guessing you're in a similar situation." Guts knew Roger saw through him, and Guts says to Roger. "I was on a quest for Revenge on a man that took everything from me, but all I got was the death of all of the people I had remaining in my life. I was lucky to meet Cyan. She was a beacon of light in my world that was full of darkness." Roger nodded and gesture from him to continue. And Guts did so.

"Kituma soon came to mine and Cyan's life. I cared for him, but he is too much like me. And this worries me because he has a rage that was about the same as me. I worry. No, I fear that my son will follow down the path of revenge and rage I did." Roger nodded and said to Guts. "Guts. Your so concern with what has been, and what will be. There is a saying. Yesterday is history. Tomorrow is a mystery. But today is a gift. And you should treasure and guide him down the right path. It's not call the present for nothing." Guts felt better. And said to Roger. "Thanks. But how did you know I was having a problem?" he was curious. Roger said to Guts.

"You remind me of my father, and me and my two other brothers to be beater then he was. He was an assassin and killed many, many people. But he wanted to spare me and my brothers from it. He only save two out of the three." Guts wonder what Roger was talking about and Roger continue to explain to Guts. "My brother, Scar as he wanted to be called, said father was coward and killed him. Scar became a massive killer, worse than father and use Leo are youngest brother to help him cover his tracks. Father would be proud of them." He did sound genuinely upset but he seem to let it go and said to Guts.

"But, I don't see your boy being a monster. Because he is a smart boy and only wants to help people, instead of locking up the rage. Let it out, and teach him to use it for good." Giving the father a suggestion. Guts appreciate it and said before leaving. "Thank you, Mister Rogers." Roger said your welcome as Guts started to make his way to the Belladonna's household. And he thought what Roger said. And decides that he will continue to guide his son to the right path, and be there for him. He soon arrive to the door of the Belladonna's house, and head through it. He looked around and found a couch and decide to sleep on it since he did not know where the guess room is, before he could sleep.

"There is a guess room upstairs if you want." Ghira said walking to him. Guts says. "Thanks. Also if there anything I can do to pay you back for the money you spend on the damage." Ghira thought and said to Guts. "Maybe you can help me hunt down some unique Grimm that been wondering around the deserts around Kuo Kuana." Guts agree and head upstairs and enter the guest room and fell asleep. The following morning he woke up bright an early. And he left his room and walk past Blake's room, and he look inside. But he did not see them on the bed, but instead he saw the two sleeping together in a box with a single billow and a cat them blanket. Guts thought they looked cute together. Guts turn and saw Kali taking a picture of them on her scroll and said. "I know what to show them when they get older." Laughing at her joke and can't wait to get to the punch line many years later. She turns and says to Guts.

"Since it's very early, could you help me get stuff for breakfast?" Guts said sure, and the two left the house towards the market place. Along the way, Kali asked Guts. "So how did you and Cyan met? She never told me." Guts was silent for a bit and said. "We met when she was trying to rescue Faunus from a slave camp I happen to be there. We met many times and fought each time, but over time a connection grew between us. And a year or two later, Kituma came into are lives." Kali could understand and said to him. "I met Ghira when he came to save the gypsy caravan I was on. We dance for him and his men. And on that day we became close and like you, Blake came into are lives." And so the two continue to gather breakfast. Along the way, Guts bought a red leather jacket for Kituma.

Once done in the market place, Guts was carrying a barrel with all the food inside it. As the two head home, they walk past a giant statue. It was of a fox who wore samurai-like armor, he wield two sword. One was drew and aim towards the sky, while the other is in its sheath. Kali says to Guts. "That's Miyamoto. He is a war hero of the Faunus Rights Revolution." Guts asked her. "He must have been a huge player in the effort of winning the revolution for the Faunus?" he heard a bit of it from Cyan but not a lot. Kali says to him. "He was a swordsman that can beat an army with just his six swords. But sadly he was killed by a Faunus Hater but he did kill the hater, but his life was taken at the cost of his victory. And after his death, we build this in honor of his sacrifice and service in the Faunus Rights Revolution." Guts says to her.

"He was a noble warrior. He must be sad that his sacrifice was in vain." Talking about that all his hard work for Faunus to be treated equal, but after a life time almost, there still treated like shit. Kali said. "Yes. But we been trying to make what he fight for a reality." Guts hope they do because he understood pain more than anyone else and no one deserve to suffer like he did. Soon they arrive home. And when they arrive the walk past the living room and saw Kituma and Blake reading a book. Both ran to the kitchen and asked if they can help, but Kali said she and Guts could handle it. But after seeing his work she decide to do it since he was not very good at cooking. She sent him to get Ghira down because she knows he can be sucked into his work sometimes.

Guts head up to the second floor and head to the balcony to go through to reach his office. Guts enters the room, he sees bookshelves with books on them, and a table with two comfy chairs and a comfy couch. He saw Ghira sitting in his chair behind his desk doing paperwork on his desk. Guts walk to Ghira and the Faunus notice him and said to Guts. "Hello, Guts what's up?" Guts says to him. "Breakfast is being ready." Ghira got up and join with Guts to the dining room. And all the five table and all crisscross at the table. The breakfast was fish and some fruit like apple slices with a drink to go along with it.

Guts and Kituma did not mind the fish, no surprise the family of cat love them a lot. As they ate a question sprang into Kituma mind, and he had to ask Ghira. "Mister Ghira? Which side of the family has the Belladonna name?" Guts were confused by his son's seamlessly pointless question. Ghira knew what Kituma was asking about and said to the young lad. "It's actually from Kali, but we kept our marriage a secret so people who might want to target my family, they would not target Blake or Kali." Kituma nodded and they continue to eat. After everyone was finished eating and cleaning up Guts says to Kituma they should be heading to mistral. Kituma agrees and said goodbye to the Belladonnas before leaving there home. Once outside, Guts hands Kituma his new jacket. He put it on, and the armor pieces that were old jacket onto the new one.

On the way to the door to the world between worlds, Kituma said to father. "You know when I get older, I want to make Menagerie a better place for the Faunus. I don't know how but I will someday." Guts says to him. "Focus on being the greatest Huntsman in Remnant first, if you fly to close to the sun. You'll get burned." Kituma nodded and said. "Yes, sir. Dad? Did you?..." Kituma was having trouble asking the question he was going to ask. Guts says. "You can ask me boy. I won't get mad, it's not the birds and bees you're asking?!" he was not ready for that. Kituma shook his head. "No not that! I was asking if you love someone before mom. If you did I won't be mad, I just was wondering." Guts was not sure what to say and thought for a while. And says to his son.

"Yes. I did love someone before Cyan. Her name is Casca. She was a member of a band I join after many years of lone mercenary. She was a great warrior, she and Cyan would have gotten along. She was killed…" he did not want to tell his son what he did to her killer. Kituma could tell his father did not want to talk about it, so he decides to leave it there. They soon reach the warp door and went to the workshop to ask which door to go through. When they arrive inside, they saw Nor was writing blueprints on something and notice Guts and Kituma. "Hey, Guts and Kituma." Kituma asked Nor. "can you help us, we don't know which door to go through to reach our destination." Nor said sure. Kituma handed Nor mom's scroll to him and show the spot there heading. After a bit Nor gave it back, and he said.

"Take the door with the bird-like eye with gears on it." Kituma and Guts nodded and headed back through the door. Once through, Kituma lead Guts to a door with a gear and a smaller gear inside on its right side of the gear. And a feather that was on the right side of it. Guts says. "This must be it?" Kituma agrees and both head through. They appear inside a small temple and walk out of it. And they appear in some forest like place. Kituma looked at mom's scroll and said to Guts. "This one might take two or so days to hike to it." Guts and Kituma head towards their destination. As they walk Kituma was reading the Foxes of the sword, and after about an hour of reading, he said. "Father, I want to show you something." Guts says sure and watch what Kituma wanted to show him. Kituma grabbed his sheath and got into a stance like mom. He drew Monjiro then sheath it back quickly.

And many powerful slashes in a vast area and when they move, obliterated a tree in the vast area of effect. Guts were impress said. "Good start, try to make it smaller and more accurate." Kituma nodded and said he would. They continue to head to the destination. They soon arrive to a stone brick with moss and plants on the bridge that over a huge canyon that you can faintly see the bottom. The two cross it, but Kituma heard something and said. "There something here?" Guts drew Frossraseri. Ready for a fight. Suddenly Guts tackle Kituma and move him out of the way of a Grimm's attack. Guts turn to the Grimm to fight him.

It was a gorilla Grimm and it look tough with arrows in its back and one of its eyes. Guts charge and chop into his side, but his ax chip into the Grimm. The Beringel growl and punched Guts in the face launching him back. It smash its fist into the ground, it cause the bridge to crack. Guts use the machine gun on his arm and fired at the Beringel. At first some bullet sting the Grimm's roar back, but it soon got a grenade exploding in its face. Blinding it, and cause the bridge to shake and crack as it fall apart. Guts charge at him, and Chop down hard down onto its head, cracking it in half killing it. The Bridge was soon falling apart. Guts and Kituma try to run off the bridge. Kituma made it but Guts didn't, he started to fall down into a canyon. Guts drew Frossraseri chop into the side of the canyon and made a huge gash into its side.

He started to climb up the gash to a path on the side of the canyon which lead up to the top of the canyon. When he reached it and went down a road to the ruined bridge, he saw that Kituma was no longer there. When Kituma saw Guts falls down into the Canyon, he ran to find a way to reach the bottom of it.

This frustrated Guts and worried the father, so he follow the trail that Kituma ran down hopping something bad does not happen abound his son. Kituma ran for a while, passing the path would use to get back to the ruin bridge. He ran through the woods and was about to head into an open spot of the forest, but was stop when he saw a stranger. It was a woman hard to tell her age from behind, she had long spiky hair. She wore shallow cut black and red dress, five necklaces with an assortment of beads, a red girdle-belt, and a pair of matching gauntlets with fingerless gloves. An object that looks made from feathers hangs from the right side of her skirt. She had solid black leggings. Under her leggings, she wears black boots, which have red high heels and soles. The stranger was training with a long, single-edged, one-handed sword of Japanese design, with a trigger built into the hilt and cross-guard rather than the traditional tsuba. He notice her scabbard contains a rotary chamber filled with various types of dust blades

Kituma was not sure if he should talk to her or not. But he need help to find his father so he chanced it. He slowly walk to her as she swing her long dark red Japanese sword around practicing her sword fighting. Kituma said to the stranger. "Excuse me." This caught the stranger's attention and she turn around. She wore a Grimm style mask which did not scared Kituma but it was kind of creepy. She did not show it but she recognize him and was shock on how Kituma was. She grabbed her Grimm mask and took it off, it showed her ruby red eyes and her kind of pale face and skin underneath it. She had age lines under her eyes. Kituma guess she was around his mom's age but he was not sure. She says to him, trying not to sound creepy in any way. "Hello? What are you doing here alone?" Kituma said to lady in worried voice because it was urgent. "My father is in danger and he needs help." The stranger was not sure but both heard something moving closer to them.

The girl said. "Get behind me!" Kituma did so, but he got his rifle in hands, Raven had her giant sword ready for a fight. From the trees came a flying ax, aiming at her head, she deflects it but before it hit the ground. Guts came charging out Raven. Both were ready to fight for the death, but Kituma stepped in-between the two and said to father. "Father stop she was not attacking me!" this come Guts, and he looks at her and asked. "Has my son cause you trouble?" Raven shook her head. "No." Guts was happy, and both were leaving, but Raven asked them. "So why are you two here for? You don't look like hikers?" Guts did not answer, but Kituma did as he said to her. "Were heading to a temple in the mountains." Guts was annoyed at his son but was happy he did not share why they're going to the temple. Raven asked.

"Do you mind if I come along? It is an easier trip with a more people and easier to deal with Grimm along the way." Guts look at his son, and he sighs and said. "FIND." And Raven join the duo turning to a trio. Unknown to the father and son, they were joined by the person who killed Cyan and cause them to go on this journey they are on.


	9. Chapter 9 Beast in the Darkness

**Chapter 9 Beast in the Darkness**

Guts, Kitum and the girl stranger they met a couple minutes ago were walking through the forest, travel across the tops of mountains. On the long hike and such, Kituma asked her. "So what's your name?" Raven turn to the boy and said simply. "Raven." Kituma felt the name was familiar so did Guts. Kituma says to Raven. "Well my name is Kituma and my father is called Guts." Raven did not recognize them, but the boy was too much like her mother it was freaking the bird girl a lot. She comments. "Those are strange names." Guts says back to her. "Same goes for both of you'res. Would you happen to be Raven Branwen?" this was scaring Raven, are they here for revenge on her?! She place her right on her sword in case and said to Guts.

"What does it mean to you?" before Guts could say anything back to her, Kituma said to her. "You're Raven!? The one from Mom's team in Beacon?" Raven was surprised he knew and said. "Yes, I was. Though we did not keep in touch for many years." which was true not to mention her meeting then, fighting and later killing Cyan. Kituma says to Raven. "Wow. Mom said a couple of times that you were one of the most amazing people to wield a sword she has ever seen." This surprise Raven and she says to the boy. "I think you must be mistaken. She was better than I was." Being honest, in an even fight, Cyan would have beaten her. Kituma says to Raven. "No, she said you were awesome. She said you were able to beat an entire team by yourself which she admits she could have done that as amazing as you." Raven was amazed that Cyan held her up to high praise.

"That's so nice she said about me. How is she?" she knew the answer, but she had to play the part. Guts says to her. "She was killed." Raven acted shocked, but it could be seen as fake if you look very closely at her. "She was killed!? How is it possible, she was so good?" Kituma said. "We're here to get something which was her final wish." Still not telling the complete but this made Raven more suspicious of the real reason they are here. They continue to hike in silence until unique Grimm decides to attack the party of three. Throwing bone knives came towards them, Guts use Ragging Beast to block the ones aim at him and Kituma. While Raven deflected the bone knives heading in her direction. The Grimm that were throwing the throwing bone knives at Guts, Kituma and Raven were skinny humanoid fox-like creatures like the beowolf but foxes.

They had fur around there neck and some that form a scarf that flowed behind them. These were the Kitsuninja, fast, deadly Grimm especially in numbers like the eight before them. Kituma decides to use the move he showed dad he can do with Monjiro which he now calls Galaxy Cutter. Two of the Kitsuninjas became surrounded by red energy slashes, then they compacted into them and shredded them into bits. But it still left 6 more to deal with. Raven charge at one and slash one's feet clean off and beheads it. Another charge with Shurikens in its hand trying to slash at her. Raven dodge the attack and disarm it literally. It howls in pain, but its suffering was not over when Raven cuts across its chest leaving a massive gash on it. Before it can cry out in pain again, she thrust her sword through its mouth, piercing through the back of its head killing it.

Raven turn and saw how Kituma and Guts were dealing with the remaining four Kitsuninjas. Guts charge at three of them and slam his Ax hard into the ground from the top of the head of ax hit the ground. Ice form around him and freeze the Kitsuninja around Guts. On his back, Kituma jump on it and he use Vixen to grip a Kitsuninja's neck and slam it to the ground shattering it into many pieces. Guts smashed the other frozen Kitsuninja. In front of Kituma was the last Kitsuninja was in front of him. Kituma Monjiro slashes at it leaving a scar on its body, it howled in pain and tried to swipe at Kituma. But the boy dodges it, and the Grimm got its head chop in half by Guts' flying ax.

Guts walk up to the Grimm and pulled his ax out and turn to Raven and she said. "You two work well together," Kituma said. "Yeah, but we got along ways to go." Guts agree and the boy still not fully trained yet. Raven said as they continue on their way to the temple. "Well, you two still work well off one another," Kituma said thanks, and they continue. And soon it was coming nightfall and need to find a place to stay. The trio soon found an abandon but still well in shape cabin. They walk up the short stairs to the door. It was not locked, lucky them and they head inside. Since they Guts and Kituma did not have lunch, they decide to have lunch. Guts was having an apple and some meat he got at the marketplace, while Kituma ate watermelon pieces and some waffles that were microwaved but now are cold and soggy, but Kituma did not care.

Raven was having bread and some cheese with it, and all three drank some water from a water bottle, while Kituma and Guts share one. After they finish, Kituma asked Raven. "So why are you on the mountains of Muspelheim? These are dangerous volcanic mountains and are very dangerous to live near since they do erupt randomly almost once every 10 or so years." Raven was silent trying to think of an answer to the boy's question. Raven got an idea and said it to Kituma. "I came to, find a new meaning in my life… I made mistakes, and I'm not sure what to do." Kituma and Guts were not sure, but Kituma said. "I hope you find your new purpose in life." Raven hope as well. Soon it was getting very late, and Kituma was tired, so Guts carried him to a bed in the cabin and tucked his son into the bed. Kituma fell asleep very fast.

Guts exit the room leaving the door open so he can check on him. Guts notices Raven was not inside, but the front door was open. Guts walk to it and saw Raven outside with her back turn to him. Guts walked out and about to ask what she was doing when Raven shouted back. "I know why you two are here to do I can see through your lies!" Guts was worried now, and he got his cannon arm on Frossraseri in case a fight breaks out. Raven turns with her red blade sword at him, and she shouted. "You want revenge on me for killing Cyan! I won't go down without a fight!" Guts was so surprised he barely had time to use his shield to block her charging vertical strike on him. Guts said to Raven. "You KILLED MY WIFE!" Guts try to hit her with Frossraseri, but she jumps back out of the ax's arc.

Raven look and saw Guts jumping and falling with his ax raised above his head, ready to slam it into the ground. Raven tried to jump out the radius, but when the ax hit the ground. The icy shockwave launch Raven into a tree so hard it knocks her aura out for a moment not having enough time to activate it fully. She looks up at horror as Guts charge with murderous intent in his eye as he had his ax ready to behead her with it. Once in range, he got prepared to cleave this bitch who murdered the only person he cared about from him. But Guts hesitated which he rarely ever does. So why did he? Guts flashback to the day cherish for as long as he lived.

That day was 10, almost 11 years ago and on this day Guts was waiting there. He would been there holding Cyan hand while she was giving birth to their son. But she asked her friend Summer to do it instead, Guts did not trust her but Summer promise she will keep her safe which reassure him enough to let her do it. After what seem like hours with nothing to do, but tap his foot. He left his cannon arm home since he did not need it. Finally, the wait broke and Summer came out. She was short but not super short. Her hair was black with a red ends to them. She wore a black dress with a white cloak with a hood. Her eyes were… Silver? Those freaked out Guts at first which was the main reason he did not trust her but he got use to them. Summer said to him.

"Your boy is here. Go and say high to him." Guts said thanks and ran to Cyan room to see her and there child. When he enter he saw Cyan holding their child. She smiled at him clearly tired from all the pushing and said to Guts. "Here want to hold him?" as she extend their boy to him. Guts grabbed him and place him in his one hand. Do to Guts size it was easy for him to do it. There boy was asleep peacefully, not crying up a storm or anything. He had small baby fox ears which were black like the hair he got on his head, and his small stick tail he had buried under all the blankets he was wrapped in. Guts broke into a smile at the sight of his new born boy. For the first time in his life of destroying and killing, he created life. Tears went down from his eye. Cyan then asked. "So we should get it name? I was thinking Krim." Guts did not like and suggested.

"How about Kituma?" Cyan was about to object, but the boy giggle at the name, he seems to like. So Cyan agree that should be his name. That day flash back to him for a reason if he did this. He would not lead a good example for Kituma, and revenge will bring emptiness. Kituma was still in his life, and will not lose him like everyone else.

Raven closed her eyes, accept her fate and just happy that her torment would be over soon and the guilt of killing Cyan will end. But Guts' attack never came. Raven opened her eyes and saw Guts toss Frossraseri away and walk to the steps of the cabin and sat down. Raven was not sure what to do so she got to her feet and sauntered to Guts. Before she could ask him a question, he asked her one. "Why did you kill her?" he did not sound mad or anything? He just wanted to know the answer. Raven sigh and took a spot next to him on the steps and said to Guts.

"It was an accident. I… regret it ever since. Cyan did not blame me for it, even after she was dying. *starting to cry* I could have saved her! *starts to cry*" Guts place a hand on her and she turns to him with tears in her eyes as he says to her. "I made mistakes two. So I forgive you." Raven was shocked by this, and after wiping her tears away, she said. "I'll help you two to the temple, and I'll be on my way." Guts says fair enough and the two head back inside. Early the next morning everyone got up and while Guts and rave made the trio breakfast seemed to bond a bit last night. Kituma decided to check his scroll and was surprised how close they are. "Dad! we're only about 9 hours away." Raven comments. "Maybe after the breakfast, I can help you train with your mom's sword." Kituma was excited. After finish breakfast, Raven started to teach Kituma while Guts watch.

Raven was impressed by how skilled Kituma is and was able to keep up with her holding back quite a bit. After a good practice match against her, she said to Kituma. "You're good with that blade if you keep this up and you be better with then Cyan," Kituma said to her. "Thanks, but I want a sword that is my own." Raven and Guts were curious about what he means? Raven asked. "What do you mean?" Kituma thought so he could give what he wanted to get across clearly Once Kituma got it all sorted out he said to Raven. "I want a sword like a knight. One that can have a strong offense and defense to it." Guts made a note of this since he wanted to give his son a weapon but the weapons in Kituma's journal are a bit over the top. So maybe a robust and durable sword might do, for the time. And he knew the twins to ask to make it for his son.

After an hour of training for the boy, they continue on their hike to the temple. To reach the temple they had to go through. A volcano. The trio went through a cave entrance into the belly of the beast. Once in the center of the volcano with the top of the volcano wide open. Across from them was a hole that leads them towards the temple. But first, they must cross over a large floating piece of cooled and harden magma. The trio jumps on and walks across it, suddenly out of the magma came familiar but different Grimm. They were Beowolfs but there different. Their black bodies are now hot red, and instead of bones protruding from there bodies. Instead cooled harden magma cover them instead, they had head pieces and some on their back and the wrist of their claws.

Raven change the blade on her sword to water dust to fight these fire element Beowolf. Guts drew Frossraseri, and Kituma got Vixen in his hands. Two Volcanic Beowolf charges at Guts and Kituma. Guts charges his attack, and fire an ice beam at one of the Beowolfs charging at them. The Beowolf try blocking it, the Beowolf breath fire and the two got into a beam struggle. Kituma fired at the other Volcanic Beowolf, but his bullets sting and melt when made contact with the Grimm. So Kituma switches his cartridges to having water dust bullets in them. When the Volcanic Grimm got it with water dust bullets, it cooled down. After it was cooled down, Kituma took this chance to slash across its chest with Monjiro and pierced the Grimm's heart killing it swiftly, and efficiently. Kituma notice dad was having trouble with the fire type Grimm, so he fired some water dust bullets at the Grimm. It distracted the Grimm long enough for Guts' ice beam to hit the creature and have ice consumed it. With a single punch, Guts shattered the frozen Grimm killing it. Suddenly a Volcanic Beowolf, one that was trying to use stealth and the element of surprise to get Guts, but soon found itself being surrounded then chop into confetti by red energy slashes.

Guts turned to Kituma and gave an approving nod at Kituma handy work. Both checked on Raven and saw her with her water dust blade swiftly sliced up a Grimm like cheese. Sadly her dust blade was melting from being so close to the heat coming off the Grimm's bodies. She detaches the melted blade, not before thrust it though the head of another Volcanic Beowolf, killing it in the process. Before she could attach a new Dust edge to her sword another Volcanic Beowolf tried the same trick, but this time on Rave. It worked as well as last time. Instead, a ball of energy launches the Grimm higher into the volcano before exploding obliterate the creature. Kituma says to Guts.

"I think you got him." Raven turned to see Guts cannon arm morphed into its blaster mode. When it enters blaster mode, the hand retract into the arm, and the cannon part comes out. Raven looked at Guts and mouthed thank you to him, and he mouthed back your welcome. The trio continues towards the temple. And after some more hiking, as the sun was setting, they arrive at the temple at last. It was a Chinese style temple, and it was massive inside but time and nature show its toll on the ancient temple. Raven said. "So this it." Guts and Kituma nodded, and both were about to say good bye when Raven asked. "Before going here." She walks up to Kituma and place a hand on his shoulder, black and red energy from her hand and disappear a moment later. She did the same to Guts. She says to both of them.

"I place a something inside of you, think of it as tracker place on you so I can create portal to you." Kituma was impressed and asked. "Wow, that must be a nice Semblance for getting around. Say does it give you a warning if one of the people you place a tracker on are in danger?" Raven answer. "Yes it does, but it does not tell me who is in danger." Kituma nodded and asked. "Raven can you head back the way we came to a door we use to get here?" he shows her on his scroll, and Raven said. "Okay, I will." Raven walked away and said she'll see them when she reaches the destination. She ran to the side of the cliff and both Guts and Kituma chase after her, so she does not fall to her death, but when she leaped off the edge of the cliff, she turned into a raven and flew in the direction they came. Kituma was in awe and said.

"She can turn into a Raven!? Cool." Guts only said. "That explains the bread." And so they head in. The inside was wide and roomy with nothing here beside some gongs and other Chinese stuff. But in front of them on a shrine for it, coin shape artifact. Kituma walks up to it with Guts in toe towards it, unknown to them there are being watched. Kituma grabbed it and said. "So Atlas is next?" Guts nodded but then he felt something hit his neck. Guts grabbed it, it was dart and he felt his body frozen in place. Kituma got his rifle out and fired at the person in the higher parts of the temple, but the sniper was too fast, but Kituma was slowly tracking him. But a guy knocks his rifle out of his hand punch him in the face knocking him away. The person who hit him was skinny but still fit man. He had brown hair with yellow eyes. He wore a white sleeveless jacket with leather belts strapped to it, along with white pants. His jacket is left open, exposing his bare chest. The person turns to Guts and said.

"You sir have caught the attention of your majesty, and she wanted to meet you." Guts was confused but he still could not move. Suddenly two big guys came out, and one was a rhino Faunus with a horn for a nose. And the other a bear Faunus with bear ears. Both grab Guts and slam him into the ground. And a third join and pin the black swordsman to the ground. Many other Faunus surround with rifle aim at him, and one was an owl Faunus who had a different rifle then the others, he must have been the one that shot the dart at him with stuff that froze his muscles in place. The leader was laughing at how hopeless Guts situation was. Guts saw Kituma get up and again his eye turn blood red, and he leaped at Tyrian with his fist draw ready to fuck him up. But Tyrian notice and smack Kituma away with his scorpion tail.

The scorpion Faunus laugh at Kituma attempt at saving Guts and said. "She did say to bring your… slave. So." He smiled wickedly as his eyes turn dark purple. His scorpion tail lounge at Kituma and pierce his chest poison him. Kituma was feeling the poison and was slowly dying. Tyrian laugh and laugh. Guts eye turn red. Guts was not going to let his son die in front of him like everyone else! So the chains on the beast of darkness within Guts broke off and it was free. Tyrian was about to tell his hired goons to drag Guts out and leave Kituma for died. But an explosion came from Guts and a roar of pure rage and fury. Launching the rhino, Bear, and ox guys off of Guts.

Guts was now fully cover in dark black armor. Guts wore a wolf shape helmet with red Z shape eyes and had a torn black cloak flowing behind him. Frossraseri was different as well. The blade of the ax was cover in blue ice, and the butt of the ax was also cover in the same ice. Tyrian laughed and said. "Nice outfit change but you can't hope to beat us all and save the boy." The one with the darts aims his rifle at Guts ready to stun him again. But before he could fire, Guts punchs right through his chest and held the guy's beating heart in his metal hand. Before crushing it and ripping out his hand from the owl Faunus' chest. The shock people even Tyrian. Guts turn to his left and launch an icy slash of energy freezing the Faunus it hit and cause it to fall over. And shatter gory glory. Guts turns to his right. He swung his ax into the other Faunus when his ax made contact, the ax frozen the Faunus into a statue. With the force of the ax. It caused frozen the goon to fall backward, hitting the floor in the process and shattering ito bloody ice chunks. Guts turns threw his ax like a boomerang at three Faunus rifle on the right side of the room if you walked in through the front door.

As Frossraseri flew in the air, a hurricane of a winter storm surrounds it, anyone that enters the winter blizzard froze instantly, before being shattered into many blood chunks of ice. He called it back, and Frossraseri did the same, just on the left side of the temple. All was left was the three brutes. The rhino got furious and charged at Guts. Guts chop his ax down behind and drag through the ground, and from it a barrage large sharp icicles, heading towards the rhino Faunus. All the icicles pierce through making the Rhino a pin cushion. The rhino fell over dead. The bear Faunus try punching Guts, but he ducks under it and chops his head off, which frozen his neck, and head. He shatters his neck and when his head met the ground it broke. Brain pierce and chunks of ice were everywhere. The Ox tried to book it, but Guts was not having it as he tosses his ax and lodginf it into the ox Faunus' back, knocking it forward and cause it to shatter into the ground. Guts turns to Tyrian with murders intent in his eyes. Tyrian smiled like a lunatic and drew his scorpion style blades on his wrist ready to fight, but Guts was not there. He was behind him already did his attack. On his chest blast blood from it, Guts slash on Tyrians chest leaving a crisscrossed slash marks on his chest. Tyrian cried out in pain and he turn to face Guts but he realize he had no chance so he ran away. Guts did not give chase as he turn back to normal, call back Frossraseri and place it on his back. And picked up Kituma.

A black and red portal appears, and from it, Raven head and arm emerge through it and said. "Quick come." Guts listen and ran through. The portal got him with Kituma in hand to the door they need to go through. Raven asked seeing how bad Kituma is. "What happen!?" Guts said. "He's been poison by a scorpion Faunus." Raven was frustrated. "I should have been there to help you two." Guts said. "You have done enough I most go." Guts ran through the door headed to Menagerie. Raven was worried and hope. Guts can save Kituma before the poison takes over, and kills the boy.

 **(hey readers thanks for the support this story it really motivates me. so a little update, I might be getting someone to help me with editing the story so the story will be on hold a for a bit, don't worry I will be working on the following chapters in the meantime. so don't worry. see you next time.)**


	10. Chapter 10 Berserk

**Chapter 10 Berserk**

Once Guts was on Menagerie, he makes a mad dash towards the Belladonna's household. But before reaching the house, he bumps into the cheetah from early which cause him to launch Kiuma. It hurt Kituma but not as much as the poison killing him. Before Guts could run to Kituma, the cheetah grabbed him on the shoulder and shouted at him, "YOU FUCKING BROKE MY SHIT! YOU'RE GOING TO PA-" Guts did not have time to care or give a shit as he punches the guy probably killing, but he did not care as He soon reaches their place and he knocked hard and rapid with his foot and shouted, "OPEN THE DOOR! We need your help! KALI! GHIRA!" Kali answer and was surprised to see Guts and Kituma with purple blood around his stab wound. She knew this was an emergency since the poison was from a Scorpion Poison. "We got to get him to the medic cabin!" Ghira and Blake arrive and saw Kituma condition and join Kali and Guts as they ran to the Medic Cabin. While running, Guts handed Kituma to Blake because Ghira needs to talk with Guts. Ghira said to Guts.

"We got the counteractive available for the treatment, but he going need a life support to survive the treatment. Thankfully some life supports we should be available, but you are going to need a new weapon since your ice ax would not be effective in Atlas with the special kind of ice Grimm." this cause Guts to stop dead in his tracks. Guts started to walk away which Ghira ask where he was going? But Guts says to him,"I will get the life support. But first I must return home." and Guts ran back to the warp door, Ghira ran to catch up with his family to the medic cabin to keep Kituma alive and ready for the treatment when Guts return with the life support in the hand. Guts soon arrive back on the mountain where he and Cyan life and slowly trudge to the house as a storm was starting turning the sky red.

Guts soon reach the door and pushed it open and walk inside, and headed to the library room of the house. He walks to the closet, and slowly reach for its doorknob. Once he felt the coldness of the doorknob, he opens it slowly as he comes face to face with his past after ten years. in the closet standing up was his sword, the mighty Dragonslayer a sword that slew mighty demons, to the divine demons of the God Hand. To the tiny demons that merely got in his way, this sword slew them all. And now he needs Dragonslayer to save his son. He grabbed the handle of the giant sword and placed the blade on his shoulder as he starts to head outside. Guts came out through the front door and saw outside waiting for him was like 20 or more Beowolves waiting for him. Gut grabbed Dragonslayer in both hands. Once he did, the blade of Dragonslayer was cover in a black and red color fire.

One Beowolf who was braver or dumber of the group charges at Guts. The swordman swiftly cleaves the Grimm in half. Another two Beowolves charges at him, they think the two will overwhelm him. Guts sword's fire energy was flaring as Guts charges up a move he was going to use. He launches a powerful wave of fire which burns the two into ash. Three more Grimm charges again trying to overwhelm him with numbers, but Guts answer with throwing Dragonslayer like a boomerang. As it spins through the air, it slices up the three wolf Grimm like swiss cheese, and it returns to Guts' metallic hand. The remaining 14 Beowolf decide to fuck it and overwhelm with all of them attacking him at once. Guts smirk as he spins the sword around raising his sword above his head ready to thrust his sword down. Once his blade pierces the earth, a massive wave of fire explode around him, incinerate all the beowolf try to encircle him. Guts pulled Dragonslayer free but before he could leave a mighty roar came from the woods an another one challenges Guts.

It was the same Beowolf that Guts let get away but now was bigger and out for revenge. It replaces its arm with a new boney like one that was bigger than his regular arm. The Beowolf swing its regular claw at Guts, and Guts use Ragging Beast to absorb the blow knocking him back. Guts grip Dragonslayer with the blade behind him, and after a bit as the black and fire was ragging on the edge of Dragonslayer. He swings his sword, while the blade slashes across the ground and launch a wave of fire at the Berserk beowolf, he did twice more. The Berserk beowolf use its bone arm to block some of the attacks. Once his bone arm prevented the three strikes, the Grimm leaps in the air and smashes his bone arm down like a hammer down on Guts.

But Guts leap back from the creature's attack and slashes across the Berserk Beowolf's chest. The Grimm roared out in pain and tried to punch Guts with its Bone arm, but the Black Swordsman dodges the attack and disarms the bone arm from the Berserk beowolf. The Beowolf howl in pain but its howling came to a stop when Guts thrust dragonslayer through its chest finally killing. As it turns to smoke, Guts places Dragonslayer on his back next to Frosraseri. He saw the green mist again and said to Skull Knight who he knew was there, "All this time. you were warning about Kituma turning out like me." Guts turn to the mysterious knight on his horse. Skull Knight nodded and said to Guts, **"Yes I was. You Better hurry if you want to save your son."** Guts nodded and headed towards the howling brother's workshop to use there warp door. **  
**

Guts soon arrived at howling brothers' workshop and head inside, both were inside taking a break and were not paying attention, so Guts heads to the warp door. Before Guts could head through it, he heard Sou shout to him. "Hey, you are pulsing with a strange energy." He got a look and said, "Sweet howling neither's! What is that sword?" Guts turns to both Sou and Nor who join his brother's side. Nor said to Guts, "I.. we never seen a sword of that caliber. That weapon must be you're before you got Frossraseri." Guts said,"Yes, I'm forced to use it," Sou says to him. "Guts. My brother and I have crafted many weapons for some amazing Huntsman and Huntress for many years, and we know quality. And that sword is one of a kind." Nor realizes Kituma was not there and asked, "Where Kituma?" Guts says to Nor, "the boy was poison, and it's my fault. I don't have time I need to know the door for Atlas." Nor and Sou were shocked, and Sou said,

"The Atlas was the snowflake symbol door." Guts nodded and headed through the door to the world between worlds. And once in the pocket dimension, Guts headed to the door with a snowflake symbol on a door and went through it. He can already feel the cold, he was in a cave, and he heads to the exit of the cave. When he exited the cave he saw in front of him was a hospital which was exactly the place he needed to go. Guts walk towards it, he enters the hospital and saw not a lot of people, so he walks to the front desk. He said politely to the girl behind the desk. "Excuse me, madam, my son is dying and needs life support to be able to survive treatment." The girl look at him a bit sad and said. "Sorry sir but were out and won't get new ones in months. The last one is being used for Nicholas Schnee." She probably should have given his name which helps Guts. He said thanks and walked off into the halls where patients were held inside rooms on either side of the building. As he walk he saw a nurse and asked her nicely.

"Excuse me but do you know where Nicholas' room is? I'm an old friend, and was informed he might not be part of us for very long." The nurse pointed at the end of the hall and said the one at the very end. Guts thanked her and heads down the hall to Nicholas room. When he reached it, he heard inside a high arrogant voice say. "Why don't you turn over and die, old man!? Your company is mine, and it is my legacy not your or that Fox Faunus I made sure he was put down." Guts wonder who was talking? Another voice spoke, it was weaker but sound extremely mad. "You killed my best friend. Jack was the noblest man I ever met, and you killed him because he called you Fucking Jacky!" the other more whiny voice spoke once more,

"Give it a rest clause. You are not leaving this hospital. So enjoy your last days." And he started to leave, Guts hid behind the door as it open and from the room came a tall but skinny guy, he wore a fancy snow white suit. He had snow white hair, but he had black hair streak? Guts wonder what's up with that. Once the guy was a reasonable distance away, Guts head inside. And he saw a single bed with the person laying on it, and the life support he needs to save Kituma. Next to it he some cards next to it, one of them was from his granddaughter name Weiss and Winter. Guts walk up to the guy hand saw he had silver snow hair and looked like he was in his 80s. He also had a small beard on his face. Nicholas noticed Guts and said to him,

"If you're here to kill me get it over with it." He was not wrong, but it's not just to kill him. Guts says him, "It's not personal. My son needs this life support to survive." Nicholas saw he meant it and said, "I can understand." Guts was about to pull the life support off his arm and the oxygen mask on him. But Guts remember he mention someone name Jack, he remembers Cyan father worked in Atlas when she was young. Guts asked. "does the Kishi name sound familiar to you?" Nicholas was surprised. Guts knew that name and Guts explain. "My son is Kituma. He is the grandson of Jack." Nicholas was surprised but after he bit, he said. "Let's make a deal. You can take this life support from me if you kill a Grimm for me." He was serious about this request. Guts said.

"Okay, I'm guessing it's a particular one." Nicholas nodded and explained, "It's the bastard that causes my downfall. Years ago me and Jack were attacked by a Frostfiend, we were alone and not prepare such a legendary Grimm on a frozen lake above where Atlas will be. It tries to clash at Jack, but I push him out of the way, and that how I got a huge gash in my body. Over the years that wound has taken its toll on me. Give me the justice I deserve." Guts said to the old man. "I will do this last request." And he leaves but before he left Nicholas asked. "What's your name?" Guts paused at the door and looked back at Nicholas and said. "Guts." and leaves to find and kill this Frostfiend. Once out of the Hospital he looked up and saw near the tops of the building a frozen waterfall that would be pouring down to the ground. Guts decide to look there first. Once exit the kingdom he got near the mountain. By himself, this climbing would take days which he did not have, so he decides to enter his Grimm form.

The Berserk armor formed around him and he leap in the air and clawed up the mountain and incredible speed. Noting in this universe and beyond will stop him from saving his son. After a minute of just climbing he reach the top and return to normal. He saw a cave entrance and around it were bones probably from past victims. Guts walk towards, and something came stomping out. it was a humanoid bull like Grimm with large horns on its head. It had spikes on its arms and large bone claws. It had a lion-like tail and hooved feet. It was the Frostfiend he was sent to kill. The creature looked at Guts like he was another lamb to the slaughter, but Guts was not a lamb he was the executioner.

The Grimm blew a blast of icy wind at Guts, but Guts swing Dragonslayer and launch a wave of fire which burns through the Grimm ice breath and burnt the Grimm. The Frostfiend howled in pain and was piss. It leaps and tries to smash down on Guts, but the swordsman was too fast for him and jump out of the way, but the Frostfiend was quick and smack Guts away. He slides across the frozen lake. Once he stops, Guts knew he was fighting against time and decide to go Grimm mode as the berserk armor form around him. Before the Frostfiend could dodge the attack, Guts slices off one of its arms clean off causing it to howl out in pain, Guts appear behind it and swiftly shredded him into tiny chunks which turn to smoke shortly after. Guts had fulfilled his end of the deal. now it was Nicholas turn to fulfill his end of the deal. he climbs down the mountain and head to the hospital.

and arrive at Nicholas Hosptial room. Nicholas says to him, "Is it dead?" Guts nodded yes which made Nicholas feel better. and he said, "Take it. my life for Kituma's life. make sure he lives his life to fullest." Guts said he would and Nicholas no longer fight against his death knocking on his door. when he heard Nicholas flat line he knew the man let him self-go. Guts pull the equipment off him and wonder how will he get out of here without being seen. suddenly a black and red portal appeared. Guts decide to go through it and he appears in front of a cabin. he turns and Saw Raven who was closing the portal behind him. she used her portal semblance to get Guts back faster. she said to him, "You better hurry." as she took off into the sky in her bird form. Guts knew he had to thank her later, but right now he had to save his son.

he ran in and saw Kituma on a bed and saw Roger trying to treat him with stuff to slow the poison down. when Kali saw Guts with the life support in hand, she took it from him and start to attach the breathing mask to his face and another one to his right arm. Blake was by his side holding his right arm being there for him. Ghira said to Guts, "You arrive just in time. with the counter activate Kituma should be fine tomorrow but we have to watch him all night." Guts nodded and so he and Ghira watch as Kali and Roger support Kituma as the counter activate was injected into Kituma body through a needle into his left arm. while they wait for Ghira notice Dragonslayer on Guts' back. and said, "Where you get that?" trying to past the time mostly but he was curious. Gut says to Ghira, "Its a weapon I used before I got Frossraseri." Ghira nodded and they continue to wait in silence. they waited for another hour and it seems to be going smoothly, but a storm was brewing and thunder could be heard booming outside the cabin.

this did not worry Guts, but when he felt blood crawling down his neck. he reaches hand on his neck and felt the blood was coming from... his brand! Guts knew this could not be good and he walks to the door and went outside hoping the brand was bleeding for not the reason he thinks it is. once outside he saw no one was there, but he had to be certain. and walk farther away. the weather was getting worse and worse. he was out for a bit and he Ghira came out and asked, "what's wrong Guts?" Guts shouted at Ghira. "STAY INSIDE!" before Guts could fully turn to around. he got Smack with a battle axe like weapon, launching above the roof of the cabin. before he could land, rope like thing wrapped around him and slam him into the roof of the cabin causing cracks on it, before throwing him off the roof to the back of the cabin. it was an open area with the center of it made of stone. Guts slowly try to get up but from behind he felt a trident like weapon pierce through his back and raise him up a feet were off the ground. Guts saw someone riding a horse run by and slash across Guts' chest and it hurt a lot. the one with the trident slams Guts to the ground him.

Guts again got up to his feet and saw the group of four that were attacking him. when he saw who they were, he was shocked who they were. the one on the horse smiled wickedly and said to the Black Swordsman. **"What's wrong Guts? It looks like you seen a ghost?"**


	11. Chapter 11 Sinful Secrets

**Chapter 11 sinful secrets**

Guts surprise to see four people he had slain or have cause trouble to in the past. The first one that Hit Guts launching him into the air was Bazuso?! Guts remember killing him on his last job as a lone mercenary before joining the band of the hawk. His once steel armor was burnt and beaten up. His helmet was cracked down the middle from the blow from the head Guts gave him. His right eye socket was empty. And his side ripped out showing his inside and rips, he was zombie-like. The lastly difference was his right hand elbow and below was gone and all remained was his skeleton arm. Even his ax had the crack from Guts old sword. Bazuso said to Guts, **"From what my new friends say you are far stronger then we last fought. So am I!"** As he grips his heavy battleax ready to fight Guts.

The second person Guts recognize in the group of past foes was Adon. He still looks like shit like how Casca killed him. His right eye was an empty socket and left his wounds on the head to show which show his skull underneath the skin. Like Bazuso his armor was burnt and severally damaged, his cape was burnt and torn up like the armor. His right leg was gone, and all remain was his skeleton, same goes for his left arm. Guts matters that these guys were resurrected by some demons which would explain why his brand was bleeding because it only does when Demons are closing in on him. Adon said to Guts, **"I see someone took your eye and arm, but TONIGHT will take the most important thing from you!"** and he laughed like a lunatic and held his trident ready to kill Guts.

The third one was Silat, and he wore armor when Guts faced for the first and last time. He was the most torn about of the four, he had three large gashes across his face which went across his eyes, but both were still in his head, his nose was not as lucky. Both his arms from fingers to elbows was his skeleton not cover by flesh or muscles. Guts remember what he did to Guts, and he did feel bad since Silat was trying to calm Guts down, but back then he was so full of rage he could not be calm. Silat spoke to Guts. **"I'm not here for revenge. I have come to a stop you from destroying another world."** in his bone hands were his claw blades.

The last one who was on a horse, when Guts saw him he was surprise who it was. It was Julius, the brother of the king the band of the hawk worked for before Griffin went too far and turn on them. His left side of his face was damaged and his eye was only an empty eye socket. His blond hair was fire like. He wore armor but it was destroyed and scorched. His right arm was only skeleton from the elbow down. Julius wielded a great sword not as big of any sword Guts used as an adult but big compare to others. He said to Guts. **"You know this situation reminds me of something but I can't quite place it."** Julius acted like he was thinking, after a bit, he said to Guts. **"Oh I remember, but this time Black Swordsman! WE WILL TAKE YOU'RE SON!"** Guts was enrage, he will die to protect his son and he face the entire world to protect him.

Aron stepped forward first and started to spin his trident above his head ready to attack, Guts took this opening and toss Frossraseri into Aron's head killing him and frozen him in place. Silat trying using his whip blades to hit Guts but the swordsman uses Ragging Beast to block and absorb the force of the attack and launch a ball of kinetic power from the many battles Guts has faced throughout the day. Silat was hit by the shot of kinetic force imploded him into a bloody mess. Bazuso charge and try chop down on Guts' back, but the swordsman dodge and called back Frossraseri, once the ax was out of Adon head he fell over and shatter into bloody chunks of ice.

Guts and Bazuso clash there axes against one another. But Frossraseri shattered Bazuso's battle ax with ease, Guts chop down hard on Bazuso head like he did when he kill him but he went down to his midsection. Guts kicked Bazuso to the ground and off his ax. Guts turn to Julius and the guy was charging with his sword. Guts dodge his sword swing and cleave there legs of the horse killing it. Julius was knock off the dead horse, but before he could fully get up Guts beheaded him with a single swing. Once the battle was won Guts took this moment to catch his breath. Suddenly Accursed spirts were surrounding Guts. They were skeleton-like warriors wielding swords and some with shields.

Guts launches a wave of ice energy all around him freezing the Accursed spirts in place with some being knock over and shattering when hitting the ground. Guts toss Frossraseri around him which break every Accursed spirts it hit. Once every single was just pieces of ice chunks on the floor, Guts call back Frossraseri and starts to head inside. But he was stop when he felt an arrow pierce his side. Guts turn and saw Adon was being back in the fight and was using a crossbow. Guts charges at Adon ignore the barrage of arrows hitting him when in range he drew Dragonslayer and slam it down on Adon. Causing Adon to explode in a bloody mess, Guts was slashed in the back by Silat who was in the air using his whip blades. Guts toss Dragonslayer like a boomerang, and it slices up Silat into many bloody chunks of flesh and bones.

Guts start to remove the arrows from his body when Bazuso also rejoin the fight and chop into Guts side, Guts howled in pain, but he knocked the ax out of Bazuso hands and pulled it out from him. He broke it and charged a blast with his cannon arm and obliterated Bazuso into bloody chunks that went flying everywhere. Guts ran to Dragonslayer to pick it up and when he did he use Ragging Beast to block Julius' swing. Julius said to Guts. **"As you notice we don't stay dead for long, and we have all night to torture you and butcher your son! of I can't wait to see-"** Guts did not let him finish as he pushes his attack back and use the sharp edge of raging beast to pierce his skull killing him but Guts was not done. Guts saw the wound he gave Julius which cause his death, and Guts put both hands into Julius wound and forcefully spilt Julius' top in half in a gory display of Guts' fierce strength.

Guts was tired and hope that the sun would raise sooner. More Accursed spirts appear, and Guts knew he got to deal with them fast. Guts swing Dragonslayer launching a wave of black and red fire which turn the bone like spirts into ash. Some survive the burning attack, so Guts slam Dragonslayer hard into the ground causing a fiery shockwave around him. Guts grip the sword differently and push Dragonslayer straight up as jumps into the air. When he in the air he grasps the sword handle was aiming towards the sky and bring it down to earth. Launching a wave of fire in front of Guts. Before Guts could dodge he was stabes in the back by Julius. chop down on his left shoulder by Bazuso with Silat stabbing in chest and Adon thrust his trident into Guts' right arm. They think they have one, but Guts was not going to die at the end of people he already killed!

The four vengeful spirts watch as Guts was soon cover by the Berserk armor. Before they could do anything they explode into bloody chunk and blood blasted everywhere. Guts slice them up with Dragonslayer so fast they did not even know they were already dead. Dragonslayer's blade was cover in the dark fire it launches from some of its attacks, and Frossraseri which is in Guts' other had was in its Berserk mode like he did against the scorpion Faunus and his goons. Guts roared like a demon he is and was ready to kill every single person that dare get close to the cabin where his son and the new friends he made lay inside.

Guts thrust Frossraseri forward freezing the entire army of Accursed spirts in front of him, Guts throws Dragonslayer like a boomerang which turns into a fiery tornado of death that either burn the spirts into ash, chop them up into confetti or both. Dragonslayer flew back to Guts hand and the black swordsman charge at the rebuilt enemies of his past ready to kill them for the fourth time. Meanwhile, from afar, two shadowy figures were watching, one was tall and had horns sticking from the side of his head which lay on top was a bowler hat with a long feather sticking from it. Next to him was a tiny girl but both were not human with glowing red eyes and fang-like teeth. The taller one said.

" **It seems as though the swordsman is stronger than we thought and age hasn't slowed him down much at all. I Guess it was not worth calling the favors I had to get them out for the night."** As he grabs a cigar and using his thumb to light his cigar and he breathes in the smoke before blowing it out into a ring. The small girl that was with him signed in sign language. "What about his son?" the male of the two thought about it and said to her. **"As long as he doesn't go after us then he should not be a problem."** His female parent sign yes to what he said, and so the two left as Guts slain the demons throughout the night. As the sun rises into the sky, the battle has been won, and Guts was wounded and tired but still standing victorious. The others were waking up namely Raven who came out to check on him and saw him past out, so she drags him inside while Ghira and Sienna carry Dragonslayer and Frossraseri inside as well.

Guts woke up 3 to 4 hours later, and when he did, he saw his son look better but still out cold. Roger was there, and he said to Guts. "Kituma will live, and he should be up soon." Guts says thanks to not only him but to every one of them that help him throughout the journey so far. He asked them, "When Kituma gets up, and could you all leave so I can talk to him alone." He knew he could no longer hold it off, and his son must now the truth. Once Kituma was waking up, everyone left so father and son can talk in peace. Kituma saw Guts and said, "Dad?! Are you okay?" Guts was impressed even when he was knocking at death's door he still was worried about his dad than his health. Guts said to Kituma,

"I'm fine. Son, I think it's time I tell you something important." Kituma listens intensely to what Guts was about to say to him. Guts says to his son, "I'm not from this world boy, I come from a world, unlike this one." Kituma was shocked by this but let his father continue, and Guts continue, "I was on a quest for revenge on the man who took everything I love, but after getting Casca back I almost gave up on my quest… but I could not gain any shits. With Casca dead the only thing that matter to me was seeing Griffin dead." Guts flashback as he explain what happened to his world and how he brought it to its end.

Before he went to destroy everything Griffin has built, he sent forces every one of his party through the portal Schierke created. He then attacks Falconia bring it to ruin. Guts did not see Zodd must been ordered to lead people away through the portals Griffin created with his God hand powers. As Guts was fighting through the waves of demons and men sent his way there was a large pool of black liquid but Guts did not think of it and kept fighting on until he reaches Griffin. Griffin had long curly silver hair with blue eyes, and he also had silver steel armor with feather-like design to the armor with a white cape and some gold piece on his metal suit. Griffin says to Guts, "So you finally came to face me?" As he drew his blade ready to face Guts but Guts did not respond and like there last duel Guts shattered Griffin sword, but when his sword stop before it could hit Griffin, Guts notice Griffin turn into Femto.

He had a black hawk-like helmet on his head, the rest of his body was demon like and had a dark black color body. Femto said to Guts. **"Guts what makes you think you can defeat a god."** Guts jump back and use the crossbow on his cannon arm to fire many arrows at Femto. Femto use his reality warping powers to change the bolts back to Guts, the swordsman rolled out of the way of the barrage of arrows. Guts decide to use his trump card aka the cannon on his cannon arm. The cannonball flew towards Femto, but the godlike demon caught it in his hand and crushed the cannonball like a soda can. Femto launch Guts off the tower down to the black liquid he saw earlier.

Femto did not bother look since he tried to make super soldiers from the black liquid that Salem gave to the god hand, but so far anyone that enters never come back out. Suddenly a rage full roar was heard behind him. Femto turn and saw Guts dawn in his Berserk armor with Dragonslayer raise above his head, and disarm Femto's left arm. After Femto cried out from having his arm cut off. Guts toss Dragonslayer off and tackled Femto off the tower and as they fall Guts kept beating the shit out of him. When hitting the ground Guts kept beating Femto into a bloody pulp for a good while until Guts stop. Guts walk away and pick up Dragonslayer and before Guts got away, "Guts*coughing blood* don't leave me*Coughing more blood*" Griffin said to Guts.

Guts responding by swinging Dragonslayer and cleave Griffin in half. Guts turn and saw an army of knights, demons and other creature here to avenge there king but Guts was going to kill each and every one of them, then kill each member of the God hand. Returns to the present and Guts finish his story, "After I killed each one of the God hands I rampage across my world until was consume into a darkness that even I could not face off so I was sent to this world and I met Cyan shortly after arriving." Kituma listen and asked his father, "So that's why you been training me not be like you. But dad I still want to be as strong as you someone able to face against such powerful creature without fear in the world." Guts was not sure if he should tell off his son or not but he also need to know what they are, "Also. I since I fell into the black liquid I became something none human, you and me are Creatures of Grimm." Kituma's world was shaken when his father told him he was a Grimm. That impossible he has aura and Grimm don't have a soul! But wait the black substance? The one that Guts fell into, there was a fairy tale of a witch that created creatures out of a black liquid and many histories think this witch was making Grimm but there was not enough evidence to prove it right.

Kituma guess that even Guts know how he became a Grimm but how Kituma was simple, Guts was a Grimm so Kituma his Half Faunus and Half Grimm. But since he is a Grimm born not created he should soon surpass dad do to Grimm's genetic making so all the adapting Guts did was given to Kituma right off the bat. But since born Grimm are so rare so as long as they don't grow fully they aren't a threat. Also it might have gave dad and Kituma a healing factor. It would explain how Guts can take all the punishment he has been through in Remnant and still be standing Kituma asks Guts, "but I don't feel different than anyone else?" Guts step back and started to change, his skin turn pale white along with his hair with red veins forming around his face and his arm if it was not being concealed by the sleeve of his shirt. The sclerae of his eye are jet black and his irises glow red. Guts turns back to normal and saw Kituma watch with wonder and curious. Kituma says to his father, "Wow so that's what we look like in are Grimm form?" Guts shook his hand decide show him there true Grimm form. The berserk armor start cover all around Guts with the wolf helmet and torn up cape. Guts turn back to normal and Kituma was even more amazed and asked many question, "So do you trigger like a switch? Or is it something else? Also does those two state increase your power?" Guts shook his head again and said to Guts,

"I don't have all the answers boy, I'm sorry but will find out more in time. So for your first question kind off, I can switch it on and off but if I get angry too much it's harder to resist turning into my true Grimm form." Kituma listen as he start to write down in his journal on stuff he notice and what dad was saying to him. Guts continue to explain to his son, "As for your other question… those two forms are more like states. The more Grimm Energy I let out which slowly increase my physical properties, I become more Grimm like so I limit the percentage of Grimm energy I have activate all times." Kituma was still writing, once he finish what he was writing he said, "So you're the two states are likely 50% and 100%?" trying to understand how this percentage of Grimm energy work. Guts says to Kituma,

"Not really it's more like the first one is me using Grimm energy that over my standard limit and the closer to my max Grimm power the armor start to form on me and likely you." Kituma nodded and slide off the bed and said, "I want to see my standard Grimm percentage." So Kituma start to power up. He went to 100% so he can depower and see how much weaker is his base. Kituma was soon cover in the Berserker armor of Kituma's size. The armor look different, the armor was smoother and more advanced then Guts' version. After being in the form for less than a second, Kituma turns back. The fox Faunus was panting like he ran four an hour straight. He said to his father, "It seems I'm unable to control or stay in my true Grimm form, but at least I know my base is around 25%." Guts says to Kituma.

"Remember Kituma this MUST be kept a secret. People might attack you because you're a Grimm, understand." Kituma said he understood and the two hug. But there journey was not over yet. They still got to more artifacts left and they doubt it be easier from here.


	12. Chapter 12 Trip to Mantle

**Chapter 12 trip to Mantle.**

Once they broke from there embrace. The two head outside. And outside waiting for them was Ghira, Kali and Blake. Blake walked to Kituma and asked him, "Are you okay? I was worried" Kituma blush at her being worried about him. he said to her, "I'm fine thanks." This cause Blake to blush this time which Kali was happy on how cute the two were together. Ghira kind of agree but he will wait until they're older to decide if he likes them together or not. Guts and Kituma decide to head to the warp door and talk to the howling brothers to which door to go through. After walking to the warp door and head back to the howling brothers' workshop. When they arrive, Nor and Sou ran to Kituma and asked,

"Kid are you okay?" Nor said to Kituma. The Fox Faunus said he was alright which Sou chuckle and said, "I was not worried at all." Nor said. "That's not true at all!" Sou said whatever and walked off. Kituma laughed which annoyed Sou even more. Guts asked Nor, "Which door will lead us to Mantle?" Nor said the metal door with the white atlas symbol painted on it. Before leaving Kituma asked, "So why do you have these warp doors?" Guts did not think about it, but now Kituma pointed out it was odd. Sou said to both Guts and Kituma, "Because our family been working on for three generation and only recently we got it to work." Kituma said to them,

"Well its very helpful getting around." Nor and Sou agree with the boy. Guts and Kituma enter the pocket dimension and saw an old metal door one with a wheel for a doorknob in the middle of the door. Painted below that looked worn out with age was the symbol of Atlas. Guts turn the wheel and open the door, and both walked through. They were in a metal bunker. And hanging on a coat hanger was coats fit for winter. Both Guts and Kituma put one on, and Guts had a black one while Kituma got a red one. The two head out and saw they were inside the ruins of a city. Kituma said, "So this is Mantle. Sad that some people live here." Guts said it does not matter as they continue to trend through the snow. Since it was summer Atlas was not too cold but still cold none the less.

After walking for a bit, wild Grimms appeared. These were Ursa, but something was different. They were dark blue instead of black, and their bone parts placed with ice even there claws. These are Polar Ursa, and there were four of them. Guts drew Dragonslayer ready to fight, but Kituma said for him to wait and he fired a grenade from his grenade launcher on his rifle. The grenade hit one Ursa hurting the Grimm and setting it on fire. It ran away while on fire leaving Kituma and Guts to deal with just three for now. Kituma fire electric dust bullets at one Polar Ursa stunning which Guts use to thrust his sword forward and use it as a flamethrower and burn into cinders.

One of the remaining two they were fighting charged at Kituma. It tries slamming its paw down on Kituma but the fox Faunus dodge, while he was dodging he drew Monjiro and use it slash out the Ursa's eye out. This cause it steps back holding it face and roar out in pain. Kituma took this and fired a grenade right into its mouth. Once it reaches its stomach its gut exploded out and its organs poured out, or what's left that is. The other one charged at Guts. When it try to swipe down, Guts use ragging beast to punch back launching all the kinetic force into the blow. When their fists collided, the Ursa's arm explodes into tiny pieces. Before the Grimm could roar out, Guts silence it by chopping down on its head killing it. All remain was one.

When Guts turn, he saw Kituma was using his move Galaxy cutter to slice up the Polar Ursa like swiss cheese. Guts turned to Kituma and gave an improving nodded which brought a smile to Kituma's face, and they continue. They soon exit the city and head down a path to a ship graveyard. On the way the saw a bunch of ships, a lot from Mantle, some from Mistral and Vale, and only one Vaccuo ship and it's tiny. But the one they want is a massive man of war with a flag with a fox on it. And on its said it red. "The Nine Tails," "Seem this will be pretty easy," Kituma noted tempting fate. The two reach the ship, and Kituma got on Guts' back as his father slowly climbs up the side of the massive man of war. But they fail to notice a yellow glowing eye seeing them through the cracks in the side of the ship.

They soon were on board the ship, and it was clear this ship was not seaworthy but it did not matter. The two head to the captain's quarters and retrieve what they need. They open the door and saw on his desk stood the still corpse of the Kishi Captain of this ship. And on his desk was a key with a fox head on it. And near it a letter still there. Kituma grabbed the key and note. He started to read the note to Guts, "Take this key but escape as me and my ship are under the ships will? What does he mea-" before Kituma could finish his question, the window behind the captain turn yellow like it was an eye. And the Kishi came to live as a revenant and try to attack Kituma, but Guts acted fast and threw Frossraseri to its head killing it. Guts called Frossraseri back and said to Kituma, "BOY HURRY WE BETTER GET OFF!" Kituma agreed. Both ran out of the captain's quarters to feel the ship shaking, and the pole where the main sails of the ship had a black tendril coming from it, and pieces from the other ships came and attached to it. And it form sails made from red stuff that some Grimm use to form wings.

Two large Grimm wings form on both sides of the ship cover in parts of other ships. Then this Geist ship starts to take lift off!? It broke free from its icy prison to the freedom of the sky. Guts and Kituma held on for dear life as it raises higher and higher above the clouds. Guts and Kituma got back to their feet look overboard and saw them high above the ocean. Behind them the revenant of the Kishi's crew came to top deck with swords or two in hand. Guts drew Frossraseri and Kituma got Vixen in hand as well as both were ready to fight these zombie pirates. Guts launch many slash waves of ice energy at a bunch of the revenants, and Kituma uses a grenade to blow them up causing a hole in the ship which causes the ship to scream out in pain.

A lot was remaining, so Guts decide to deal with Dragonslayer and charge at them. Kituma follows behind with Monjiro in his hands ready to enter this sword fight. Kituma was able to block their attacks and try back by disarming them literally and slices them in half. Kituma has improved a lot in a short amount of time, but he still got a long way to go. Guts went through the remaining Revenant with ease due to Dragonslayer's length and might. Once all were killed and turned to smoke, they try to think how to get down. They don't have time to destroy a fucking ship. Suddenly Missiles started to hit the boat.

Causing holes in the ship and see the inside of the Geist holding this ship together because it became one with the boat. After the barrage robots came falling onto the ship. They were black with red glowing pieces from it. They turned to Guts and said in a robotic voice, **"Wanted Man! Come quietly or your coming back in pieces."** Their hands turned to machine guns and began to fire at Guts. Guts use Ragging Beast to block the barrage of bullets and Kituma got behind him. Kituma fired back at the Atlesian knights. He shot some of their heads clean off, but some kept on shooting. Kituma decides to use Galaxy Cutter once more, and he slices up four Atlesian Knights like confetti. The remaining ones charge at them with knife hands instead of gun hands. Guts smile and slam his shield down creating a shockwave knocking two off the ship and causing a hole in the boat which the Geist ship did not like. Guts drew Dragonslayer and smashed up the remaining the Atlesian Knight by himself.

But they did not have time to rest since in the distance a massive barrage of missiles came flying towards the ship. Guts told Kituma to grab on his back which Kituma did. Guts went to his true Grimm form with armor and all. Guts leap off the ship so high and far he was almost flying. Thankfully they were closer to land than before. Behind them, the Geist ship blew up into millions of pieces and Geist was dead for sure. Kituma starts to use the dash semblance to boost them forward so they landed on solid ground which was taking a lot out of the kid. As the floor was slowly getting closer, Kituma used his remaining energy to dash up slow there fall and Guts landed without any worry. But Kituma fell of his back tired from using his aura up so fast. Guts picked Kituma up and carried him back.

As, he did he had time to think. Atlas military was after him, but thankfully they did not care for Kituma until he attacked them. Guts knew Kituma was not going to Atlas that's for sure so Beacon it is. He soon reaches the bunker and open the warp door, and carry Kituma through. headed to the howling brothers' workshop and once arriving Sou ask, "You overwork that kid." Guts said, "No this time he overworked himself." As he places him down to rest, Guts decide to take this chance to ask the two brothers for something, "Can I ask you to craft my son a sword?" this captured their attention and Nor asked, "what kind of sword do you have in mind for him?" Guts pull Dragonslayer out to show them and explain to them and grab the blade, "I want a sword that will last. Like my ax but able to make more element attacks." Nor and Sou were interested, and Sou said,

"Will make it the greatest thing our family has ever made…" he stop and Nor stop as well and look sadden. But Guts was not done as a broke off a chunk of a loose chunk of his sword. Guts did not like doing it, but this was needed. Guts handed Sou the piece and said to him, "You can feel the energy from it. put that energy into my son's blade it will give it the power to harm supernatural beings." Sou was amazed by the pieces, and he said they would and both decide to start thinking of a design for it. Guts heads outside to get some air, and once outside qrow was waiting for him, "Do you have a moment. Oz wants to see you." Guts said sure, and Qrow led him away and took a ride to Vale, namely Beacon. After the airship landed, they started to walk to the castle-like school. Guts was not impressed. They reach the entrance there stood… Tai! He looks calmer and less drunk. Guts was about to break his neck, but Qrow held him back. Tai walked to Guts and said to him, "Guts. I'm sorry for attacking you. Cyan was helping me with dealing with the loss of Summer and… losing her hurt a lot. So I hope you can forgive me." Guts did not want to. But he understood his pain and said to Tai,

"I understand. If you try that again, I WILL kill you!" Tai understood and started to leave and head home to his two girls to take care off. The two head inside and enter the elevator and head up to Ozpin's office. They soon arrive to the floor. It was a room with clockwork or clockwork them furniture which was on the boarding of being kind of weird. There standing around the gear style table was a woman with blond hair with white long-sleeved, pleated top that has a wide keyhole neckline and gauntlet cuffs that flare in pleats at the wrist. A black high-waisted pencil skirt covers her lower half with bronze buttons and black-brown stocking. She wears black boots with bronze heels, and a cape that is purple inside and black on the outside. The cut of the cape is stylized to end in flames and arrows, with a row of diamond-shaped bronze beads on the back. Above this line of beads appears an emblem of a tiara that is her symbol, and She had green eyes.

The other was a man. His hair is black, with some silver and gray areas, while his eyebrows are solid black. He seems to have a metal piece for an eyebrow? And he is wearing a white overcoat, with a gray undercoat, black sweater, a red necktie, and a white glove on his right hand. His suit pants share the same color as his overcoat and are tucked into silver boots accented in gray. And on gear like chair was Ozpin. Ozpin says to Guts, "Greeting Guts. Nice to see you-" before he could finish Ironwood stomp to Guts and shouted at him. "I should blow your fucking brains out for what you did to Nicholas Schnee and destroying Atlesian property!" Guts was not intimidated by Ironwood. And said to him,

"Get out of my way." Ironwood reaches for his revolver and aims it at Guts' head, but it got knocked out of his hand. Glynda use her semblance to knock it out of the way. Glynda shouted, "JAMES!" this calm James down and he walk over to get his gun. Guts walk to the table and asked Ozpin, "why am I here?" Ozpin said to Guts, "Because I'm here to offer you a position in our group." Guts listen not sure what Ozpin was talking about, "You see we are a group that deals with threats to the peace. Namely, a person names Salem." Guts asked, "Salem? Is she a queen?" this surprise them and Guts explain his run-in with a Scorpion Faunus talking about a queen. Ozpin said to Guts, "Yeah that's her. It seems she was after you." Guts thought for a bit and said, "I think it be best I stay in the shadows on my own and train my boy." And he started to leave, but Ironwood shouted at him once again,

"HEY! You still need to pay for the crimes you did!" Guts stops and turn to him with a look of not amuse at Ironwood's word. Ironwood continues to speak to him, "But If you come quietly. It be a shorter sentence. And I will train your son in the Atlesian army." Guts was silent, and Ironwood thinks he was going to go with it. But Guts turn around and punch Ironwood in the face knocking him to the ground, "DON'T FUCKING! TOUCH! MY SON!" Guts shouted at him and walked to the elevator and head back to his son. Ironwood stood up and knew he was not going to let Guts get away with his crimes.

Meanwhile shortly after Guts left, Kituma woke up and hear the brothers arguing, "His sword should have rips and a skull with horns on it!" shouted Sou. But Noe shouted back to Sou, "NO! He should have a sword that can turn into a scythe, and it will have better range and swift combos." And the two kept arguing and Kituma soon walk to them and asked, "What are you two arguing about?" Nor and Sou turn to him and Nor said to the young lad, "Were trying to figure out a sword that be best for you since your dad asked us to make one." Kituma was surprise and excited he was going to get a weapon that always wanted. A sword he can call his own. Sou then says to Nor, "Say, why not have the kid design what his sword is going to look like." Kituma face glowed like the sun and said, "I would love to do that!" in excitement and ran to get paper and a pencil and start to draw his design.

While the boy goes into creative mode, the two decide to go and see if they have Grimmanium and a special Geist they need to make this sword better than Frossraseri. After what seem like an hour Kituma ran into the back where they were looking over their anvils, and other tools they need to forge a sword of a caliber close to that of the Dragonslayer. "I FINISH!" Kituma shouted to them in excitement. Nor and Sou could not help but smile at the boy's enthusiasm. Once they were out of the back of the shop Kituma gesture them to the table with the design on it. Nor and Sou notice a lot of paper balls on the ground. The boy must have went with many designs before settling on the one he liked. Kituma said he would clean it up but Nor said he did not have to. Nor and Sou look at his sword design he wanted.

It was a long black sword with a wide blade to it. not as Dragonslayer but pretty wide none the less. Its hand guard was a large piece with a demons head on it with Red Z shape eyes with three top teeth and four bottom teeth. And from both sides spikes the pointing up then at an angle. The handle had at the end of the handle was a triangle. Nor was sad it was demonic like Sou suggestion but Sou says its more stylish and more focus on being effective as a weapon then stylish. The brother agree on this design so while Nor goes and make the blueprints for the sword Sou says to Kituma, "Kid this sword might take a month but you pa wanted you to get it when your older and ready to go to Beacon or around that time." Kituma could understand since he wanted a sword kind of big like dads but no to big because he wants to be able to use it with one hand.

So As the brother start to work on the blueprints of the sword, Kituma decide to see what he can do as a Grimm. One Grimm he heard from one of mom's stories was of a grimm that can extend its figures into tendrils. That might be useful to grab stuff from far away and other stuff. So he place a square on a table and walked 5 feet away and extend his left left hand and try to extend them out into tendrils to grab the square and retract them and get the square in his hand. He tried and focus on doing it until… the berserk armor formed around his figures, then extend out like tendrils towards the cub and gripping it. Kituma try to slowly return to his hand but came rocketing towards his hand and he nearly avoid getting the square to hit his hand. Kituma picked up the square and was going to try it again but Guts arrived. And his father said, "Grab your stuff. We are going to are the last destination."


	13. Chapter 13 A Journeys End

**Chapter 13 A Journeys End**

When Guts enter Nor came out and said, "Your back and on to your last destination?" Guts nodded, and he asked Nor, "Is there a warp door near Eden's keep?" it would make the journey quicker. Nor said no and told them good luck and went back to work. Kituma pulled out his mother's scroll and looked for their destination and said, "it's a couple of hours away but if we do we might be able to finish are journey by sunset." And so the two walk out of the workshop and headed to their last destination. As they were hiking to the castle. They face many Beowolves, Ursas and Creeps and each one they took out with ease and while they do, Guts could see how much Kituma improve over the course of over a week or so.

And soon they arrive at the front of Eden's keep. It was a giant castle that time has shown its toll on it but still stand the forces of nature and time. They walk to the gate and saw open and they head inside. When enter an open front of the castle. Guts heard something flying through the air, so did Kituma. Guts use Ragging Beast to block a barrage of arrows aim at Kituma and him. Guts turns and saw a bunch of Knight like Grimm with bone-like crossbows in hand. There were four of them and they kept firing at them. Kituma got Vixen in his hand and fired at them. He shot there crossbow out of there hands and when they did, Guts toss Frossraseri and cleave 2 of them in half. Kituma was lucky to headshot on killing it, but one dodge both the headshot and Frossraseri. The Grimm Knight decide to leap off with a bone spear in hand ready to stab it down on them. Kituma launch a slash wave from Monjiro beheading the Grimm. And in the air it turn to smoke.

Before they could go on 6 more Grimm knight which Kituma decide to dub them Rooks. Two had a bone sword and bone shield in both of their hands. Two had a bone axes and were ready to chop into them. And 2 of them hold bone spears in both of their hands. And they were ready to fight Kituma and Guts. and father and son were ready to fight them off. Guts toss his ax right into the head of a Rook with an ax for a weapon chopping into its head killing it. Guts then use His machine gun on his arm and tore the other ax Rook into bloody chunks. While Guts was obliterate a Rook with his machine gun, Kituma decide to fight the Rooks with the spears. One tried to thrust at Kituma but the kid dodge it and slash across the Rook's chest, and swipe at the Rooks' head clean off.

And for the other one, he shot out its eyes with Vixen. He one-handed it like a boss which is pretty impressive as an adult double so for a 10 year old kid. The last two were the sword and shield Rook. Guts drew Dragonslayer and slam it down on a Rook with sword and shield and smash through his shield and chop him down the middle. Splitting it in half. Guts then aim his cannon arm and fire and energy beam at the last Rook, but it use its shield to block it but the shield shatter pretty quick and it pierce its chest and cause it to explode. It seem that is all and so the two decide to head inside the castle. But unknown to them a armor like a figure watching them enter his domains and choose to enter his castle and continue to watch the father and son. Guts and Kituma walk down a hall and saw many pictures on the sides of the hall.

One picture that Kituma and had an older fox faunas with black fur and black spiky hair and wore a shirt with some shoulder armor pieces and armor on his wrists. He wielded a Zweihander and had it on his shoulder. Next to him was a 8 or so year old boy that had red-orange hair like Kituma and he wore a brown shirt with blue pants. Kituma says to Guts, "I think the kid is Eden and next to him is Zack." Guts nodded and they continue down the hall but out of nowhere a Grimm smash through the wall and tackle Guts and smash through another wall. Kituma shouted for his father and follow them. Guts and Grimm were in a library room. When Kituma saw his dad he saw his father on top of the Grimm and ripped its head off. Guts toss the head away and turn to Kituma and said, "Boy behind you." Kituma turn and saw two more of the same Grimm that tackled Guts.

They were knight like but their hands were morph into giant swords. Kituma decide to call them Berserk. One of them charge at Kituma. The Fox Faunus quickly fired at the berserk, and he shot both its eyes out blinding it. While it was thrashing about Kituma charge at it and cut its top half off its bottom half killing it. Meanwhile Guts toss Frossraseri at the Berserk freezing it. Guts dash behind it and suplex the Berserk causing to shatter into many chunks of ice. Kituma and Guts left the Library and continue down the hall deeper into the castle. The armor figure continue to watch them and could see they are worth of his time and decide to wait for them in his throne room. And on his way there he walk past an image of an older Eden being knighted by someone, but someone claw out the person from the image.

Guts and Kituma soon enter the throne room and on the throne was a Grimm knight, but it was apparent that it was the boss of all these knights they were fighting. Before the two could get closer to the leader, three large knights Grimm that seem to be through some fights with arrows piercing their armor and had a giant Kite shield in there left hand and a sword in the other. Kituma and Guts decide to take out one on their own, and team up on the remaining Defender as Kituma decide to call them. Guts toss Frossraseri but the Defender use its shield to block the flying ax. And it thrust its sword at Guts' face, but the black swordsman dodges it and gripped Dragonslayer and thrust it through the Defender's chest. It pierces through it and pretty much killed it, but Guts decide to slice its top from its bottom half.

Kituma kept firing at his Defender but it block the shoots with its shield, so Kituma decide to charge at it. it saw this and swing its sword at the charging Kituma. Kituma saw this and slide below the attack and fired at the Defender's head. The Defender howl in pain as Kituma stop behind it and Kituma jump up slice down on its head with Monjiro killing it. Leaving the last one which Guts attacked with Dragonslayer but it block the attack its giant shield. The defender raised its sword ready to attack Guts but got disarm by Kitum cutting it with Monjiro and also it's other arm as well. Guts aim his cannon arm with machine gun ready to unload on the Grimm. Kituma got next to Guts and had his rifle aim at the Grimm as well, really at this moment the Defender knew he was fucked. Father and son unload on him probably going a bit over board on killing the defender but it got the job done regardless.

Once they were done they head to the throne to face the ruler of this castle. It was a Grimm that wore bone like armor with a black mist like cloak and had a large sword with a bone handle but a black blade to it. The creature sat there watching them come closer. When they were a couple yards away he got to its feet with its sword in hand. It places its sword on its shoulder as he walk to them. Suddenly it dash forward with its sword thrust forward. Guts got enough time to block the attack with Ragging Beast. Guts Tried to attack back with Frossraseri but the Ronderu leap in the air to avoid the attack. The Ronderu raise its sword above its head and bring it down on Guts. The black swordsman rolled out of the way of the attack. Kituma try firing at the Ronderu but it use its sword and deflect the bullets with ease.

While Kituma had to reload his rifle and held his sword upside down and slash his sword across the floor launching a wave of black and red energy slashes at Guts. Guts use ragging Beast to block them and after the barrage of attacks Guts launch a wave of Grimm fire with Dragonslayer at the Ronderu. The Grimm Knight formed a bone like kite shield in its other hand to block the attack. Kituma tried to attack with its back turn to him. But when he swung Monjiro to hit, the Grimm spin and smack with his shield knocking it out of Kituma's hands and had his sword swinging as well. Kituma was able to roll out of the range of the sword swing. And ran to get Monjiro back in his grasps. Guts charge at the Ronderu and charge with Dragonslayer drawn ready to attack, when in range he swung his blade which it use its shield to block it but when it collide with Dragonslayer it broke apart, but it achieve its goal of protecting it.

The Ronderu leap over Guts and walk to its throne and sat. This confuse Guts and Kituma who join his father's side with Monjiro in its sheath. As the two start to get closer to the Ronderu, suddenly a tail smash through a wall and wrapped around Kituma and pull him out of the room. Guts charge after and smash through the wall and luckily able to lodge his ax into the side of a mother fucking Dragon Grimm. The dragon did roar out in pain from the attack. Guts charge across its back heading to its head with Dragonslayer drawn ready to see if the sword is truly a dragon slayer. Guts jump into his sword and brought his sword through the left eye of the Dragon. Guts off the dragon and it drop Kituma which Guts caught him and landed on an open area roof of a castle. The Grimm dragon climbed onto a castle tower and roar at them ready to tear them apart. It blast them with green fire at them which Kituma and Guts run away from the wave of fire.

Guts and Kituma start firing at the dragon with bullets but they only sting or just bounce off all together. Guts charge his arm and fired a ball of energy the dragon which cause the tower to fall down on the Grimm dragon. Guts got Kituma out of the area of the falling tower parts. They saw the dragon was pin under many of pieces of the tower and try to get the debris off of it, but Guts not going to give it a chance to do that. Guts charge at it and jump on the back of its neck and behead the Grimm Dragon killing it at last. As the Grimm Dragon turn to smoke Guts walk to Kituma seeing if he is okay. Suddenly they heard clapping and turn to the Ronderu they were fighting was clapping at slaving the Dragon. The Ronderu grab out a sword that almost a great sword but shorter slightly and he thrust it through the ground and step back and gesture it to Guts and Kituma.

Kituma walks to it and picked up the sword and place it on his back when he looks up the Ronderu was gone. So their journey was at its end. So Kituma and Gut start to head to the gate of Azoth's garden, and along the way Kituma text everyone they met so they can be there so they can celebrate with them for achieving their journey and for their help in fulfilling Mother's last wish. The sun was setting as they reach the top where Nor, Sou, Sienna, Kali, Blake, and Ghira were waiting for Guts and Kituma, and the eight head inside the cave. Guts put the coin in a pillar, and a key in the other pillar and Kituma put the sword through the hole for the sword and when all the items in place. Slowly the gate started to open up letting all eight of them inside. Once through they saw a garden unlike any other, a garden untouched by man or anything in millennia.

Kituma and Blake look with wonder like Childs they are. Kali, Ghira, and Sienna were also surprised by the beauty of the garden, but Guts has seen stuff like it, but he still admit it was lovely. And soon in front of them was a place to put the vase on top. Kituma got the vase out and placed it there and step back from it and all said goodbye to Cyan before leaving her behind. From inside the cave, they heard some airship flying and slowly landing in front of the cave entrance. Guts gesture to the others to wait inside as he checks what's happening outside. Outside there were like 10 Atlesian Knights like the ones Kituma and Guts fought on the Geist ship. Ten regular Atlesian soldiers and a giant spider-like mech. One of the soldiers said to Guts.

"SIR! Please put down your weapons and come quietly and hand us your son!" this surprise Kituma and the rest but before the guy could repeat the instructions an ax chop into his head killing him while Guts charge at them. A barrage of bullets and energy bullets at Guts. And they shredded through him, though Guts healing factor is excellent. But all the internal damage he received in his years before becoming a Grimm were still there and weren't healed by him becoming a Grimm. Guts power through the barrage of bullets shooting through him and swing his massive sword cutting two bots and one soldier clean in half then call back Frossraseri into his other hand and use it cleave through another human with ease. Guts grip Dragonslayer with the blade aim behind him and thrust it through two Atlesian knights destroying them. The remaining 13 start unloading on Guts wants more. Kituma tries to run to his father's side to help him but Nor and Sou hold him back and Kali and Ghira did the same to Blake who also wanted to help Guts. They knew what was going to happen.

Guts got up and toss Dragonslayer like a boomerang killing four Atlesian soldiers, and did the same with Frossraseri but this destroyed 3 Atlesian Knights. Guts charge at the remaining six bad guys and leap into the air and activated Ragging Beast once again. He slams it down launching a powerful wave connected energy all around him launching the six away. Destroying the robots when smashed into a tree snapping it in half along the way. The same thing for the humans but they died instead of being crushed. Guts was breathing heavily and was at his limit, but the mech came alive and fired a barrage of energy which explode on contact knocking Guts back and it hurt.

As Guts got up he notice black smoke coming from him. He knew this was the end but he was not done. He first took off Ragging Beast thus not for it to get destroyed and he charge at the mech with his cannon arm charging a blast and it was so powerful energy was pulsing and electricity flying from it. And with it he punch the mech and fire the blast at the same time. **BBBOOOOOOMMMM!** This launch back and his new cannon arm was destroyed from it which did annoy Nor and Sou since they put a lot of effort into making it. Kituma was able to break free from Nor and Sou Grip and ran to his father. Guts tried to get up but he could get on one knee. Kituma tackle him into a hugging him close crying into him. Guts says, "Kituma… I'm sorry but you must achieve your dream without me." As slowly he turns to smoke but Kituma kept holding on crying as he said,

"no. NO. NO I can't do it without you dad." He cried and cried. Guts place a hand on Kituma chin to turn him to look into his eye as he also start to cry having to go, "I believe you can achieve your dream. Now you believe in yourself. And Promise me! You would seek vengeance like I did." His hand was turning to smoke and the rest was turning to smoke as well. Kituma cried and said, "I will *wipes tears from his eyes* dad." Guts smiled sadly and his last words were, "I love you son." and the rest turn to smoke and flew into the sky leaving Kituma alone as Kituma cried because he lost his mother and his father. The rest saw Guts fade away and ran to support Kituma because he was alone and there was no one like him. Kituma moved into the Belladonna's household in Menagerie and Kituma kept learning about his powers but really trying to control the percentage of his Grimm energy.

Years later. Kituma woke up from a nightmare he been having on and off since his father dying. It's been five years so he gotten used to it but it still hurt to remember he got out of bed and started to get dress and ready for his duty. He put black not buggy sweatpants with a blue shirt with a White Fang logo on it. And he walk to his closet and open it and was surprise to see his red jacket he wore for the past 2 years was gone. And in its replace was a red leather coat with a sticky note on the hanger the coat is on. Kituma grabbed it and it had on it, "I found this coat in Vale when there for a rally and I bought it for you. Love Kali." Kituma smiled and took the coat off the hanger and put it on. When he saw himself in a mirror in the room he liked it a lot,

"I was right it does look good you." Kituma turn and saw Kali standing in the door looking him with a smile on her face. Kituma says, "Yes it does thanks Kali." Kali says to him, "when are you going to call me mom?" Kituma blush and Kali laugh and said she was just teasing and decide to leave him to go back to do her work. Kituma left his room grabbing Monjiro and Frossraseri in his room. He put the axes on his back on and Monjiro on his side. And lastly his rifle which he also put on his back. And he head out of his room and head to the front door. As he walk he past pictures of the events of the last five years with the Belladonna's family. One was Kituma and Blake first day being train by Saber a friend of the Belladonna's and leader of the Menagerie guards. With them was Illa and Adam who came two years ago.

One was Kituma and Blake in play in Beauty and the beast and instead of kissing they got their heads hit before kissing and got a laugh out of that. Kali and Ghira sure did. And another one was Kituma helping Roger and that how Kituma got his part-time job helping roger especially with him being quite old. And the last two were family pictures, one a year after joining them and the other a year ago. The first one Kituma and Blake were right next to one another with Kali and Ghira standing behind them. The second one Kituma and Blake were on either side of Kali and Ghira how were in the center. It was during the time Blake was starting to like Adam, and both were currently dating much to Kituma annoyance, but he was not going to be a horrible ex to Blake since he cared about her too much to ruin her happiness.

He exits the house ready to head to Rogers place, but he heard a faint cry for help in the distance and knew he had to job into action. Red and black energy form around him a bit and after it faded away he dash off at great speed. In Kituma mind he said, "Don't worry miss, for as long I'm here you got nothing to fear." As he continues to run to save the girl calling for help, Kituma's tale has only just begun

 **(This is the end of this story but don't worry Kituma story has just started, but for a while, I'm going to take a break and probably won't come back until next year. Anyway, before you ask Tyrian is alive and Salem knows of Guts being a Grimm, but Tyrian did not mention Kituma due to thinking he was pretty much dead so no need to worry about him. Anyway if you have any questions let me know. Hell if I get enough, I post a Q &A chapter. Anyway until next time.)**


	14. Sequel out!

**Hey the sequel is out and Kituma's story has only beginning.**


End file.
